Fênix  Season II  Ascensão
by Lady Imogen
Summary: para todos que me cobraram o final da história...
1. Chapter 1

Cap. I - Segredo

França, Índia, México e Rússia... Cada lugar trouxe experiências e sentimentos novos, que hoje são visivelmente parte de um processo de amadurecimento, e principalmente de autoconhecimento. O exílio havia finalmente chegado ao fim, mas agora seis jovens bruxos se encontravam diante de um novo e verdadeiro desafio: derrotar definitivamente a ameaça das trevas.

O mundo mágico nunca havia sofrido tanto; Voldemort era implacável e perseguia com crueldade qualquer um que oferecesse resistência a seus planos, sendo que seus alvos preferenciais eram sempre os bruxos nascidos trouxas e suas famílias, além de Harry Potter, é claro. A situação era cada vez mais delicada e por decisão dos membros da Ordem de Fênix, a partir de certo momento, as informações sobre os ataques deixaram de ser repassadas na íntegra para os garotos, numa tentativa de evitar pânico.

A batalha na floresta de Katyn havia sido um momento muito difícil para todos e embora tenham obtido êxito, não se podia ignorar o fato de que se expuseram demasiadamente. Para sobreviver a uma guerra, era preciso que amadurecessem e agissem considerando todas as possibilidades, por meio de estratégias e planos de ação, por isso os membros da Ordem de Fênix decidiram que seus membros mais jovens deveriam ser submetidos a um severo treinamento.

Na verdade a intenção era transformar garotos que ainda não haviam sequer concluído os estudos, em aurores de alto escalão e em tempo recorde. Tonks sabia que seria uma tarefa difícil, mas sabia que poderiam obter sucesso, visto que aqueles não eram estudantes comuns... Eles eram a elite de Hogwarts e estavam, mais do que nunca, dispostos a aprender.

Era chegada à hora de iniciar uma nova fase e se preparar para vencer, mas acima de tudo, para sobreviver. Na verdade, Severo Snape, enquanto guardião, já havia iniciado e avançado bastante nesta lição, que agora seria aperfeiçoada em Londres.

Aparataram em uma rica sala de estar, muitíssimo bem decorada com quadros e tapeçarias requintadas, capazes de encher os olhos de todos; Rony observava o lugar com espanto, enquanto se perguntava que espécie de quartel general seria aquele. Todos estavam encantados, mas Hermione não se importava com o luxo e a beleza do local, tudo o que a menina queria era ir ao encontro de Draco.

Na noite anterior, todos haviam lutado bravamente e conseguido uma importante vitória sobre os comensais de Voldemort, baseada essencialmente na determinação e no trabalho de equipe. Durante os piores momentos, um protegia o outro, muitas vezes colocando a própria vida em risco. Draco havia se portado com uma coragem que nem ele mesmo sabia que possuía; Não hesitou em nenhum momento e conseguiu ajudar seus amigos a saírem vitoriosos, quando tudo conspirava a favor de um resultado contrário.

As cenas da batalha ainda vinham em flashes na mente de Hermione. Estava extremamente orgulhosa de Draco, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda alimentava um enorme sentimento de culpa por ele ter recebido o feitiço que era destinado a ela. Desejava saber como ele estava e poder cuidar dele, mas numa casa tão grande, não sabia ao certo que direção devia tomar.

Percebendo a movimentação vinda da sala, a senhora Weasley entrou na sala aos pulos, correndo emocionada em direção aos filhos e os abraçando, enquanto derramava lágrimas; Observando a cena, por um momento Hermione, também desejou rever e poder abraçar seus pais, mas sabia que não era possível, qualquer tentativa de contato poderia colocá-los em risco.

A notícia da batalha foi recebida com extrema surpresa em Londres e mesmo obtendo um importante resultado, a atitude de Severo Snape em permitir a ofensiva foi duramente criticada pelos demais membros, principalmente pela emotiva senhora Weasley que alegava a inexperiência e despreparo dos jovens para enfrentar tal situação. Sua preocupação era tamanha, que mesmo só tomando conhecimento dos fatos após seu desfecho definitivo, só conseguiu se acalmar depois que abraçou os filhos e constatou com os próprios olhos que ambos estavam bem.

Aproveitando que todos permaneciam distraídos em um clima que oscilava entre a confraternização e a crítica, Hermione, sem chamar atenção, subiu as escadas lentamente; Seguiu por um imenso corredor e depois de alguns passos se viu parada diante de uma bela porta de madeira escura talhada. Seu coração lhe dizia que atrás daquela porta, poderia encontrar Draco, mas no momento em que sua mão tocou a maçaneta de metal, a menina sentiu uma sensação ruim se apoderar de seu corpo.

_Responder a perguntas não respondo.  
>Perguntas impossíveis não pergunto.<br>_

Era estranho, sentia como se um vento frio lhe cortasse a alma, avisando que encontraria perigo. Mas a vontade de reencontrar Draco era tamanha, que fez com que a menina ignorasse sua intuição e empurrasse a porta sem hesitar, deparando-se com algo que fez seu sangue gelar por completo. Não houve tempo, apenas sentiu seu corpo ser lançado para trás com violência e depois de alguns segundos, sua vista escureceu totalmente.

_Só do que sei de mim aos outros conto:  
>de mim, atravessada pelo mundo.<em>

- Será lento e doloroso para ti; Assim aprenderá a nunca mais atravessar o meu caminho! – dizia uma voz estridente e maligna, lançando seguidos feitiços, enquanto ria com extrema satisfação.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e tentou ficar de pé; Sentia uma enorme dor se espalhar pelo seu corpo, enquanto se esforçava para caminhar pelo corredor; Empurrou uma pesada porta de madeira e foi obrigada a fechar os olhos por alguns segundos devido à forte claridade. Já não estava na mansão, estava em um belíssimo jardim, rodeada por rosas.

_Toda a minha experiência, o meu estudo,  
>sou eu mesma que, em solidão paciente,<br>recolho do que em mim observo e escuto  
>muda lição, que ninguém mais entende.<br>_

Ouvia uma voz bastante conhecida dizer palavras bonitas, palavras de amor e procurou se aproximar, deparando-se com o rapaz que tanto amava; Mas para o seu espanto, ele simplesmente passou ao seu lado, como se jamais a tivesse conhecido e correu ao encontro de outra pessoa. Ela simplesmente já não existia para ele e naquele momento, sentiu uma dor tão intensa que quase a fez desmaiar novamente.

- Não terá amor! Não terá amizade! Não terá mais nada! Por que eu não permitirei... Pagará pelo que me roubou! – dizia a voz, que parecia estar dentro da mente da garota.

_O que sou vale mais do que o meu canto.  
><em> 

Novamente a claridade cegou seus olhos momentaneamente, para em seguida revelar uma reunião ou seria uma festa? Aos poucos reconheceu o ambiente e não teve nenhuma dúvida: era natal na Toca dos Weasleys e todos estavam reunidos e extremamente alegres, mas por algum motivo ela não foi lembrada. Já não fazia parte daquele grupo. Caminhou pela sala, deparando-se com um espelho onde pode ver que sua face estava parcialmente desfigurada, estava suja e ferida... Estava morta.

- Por quê? – perguntava a menina com lágrimas nos olhos e sentindo-se tomada pelo desespero.

- Todos a esquecerão! Logo será como se nunca tivesse existido! Ficará sozinha, será sozinha para sempre! – repetia uma voz feminina entre gargalhadas.

- Não! Isso nunca vai acontecer! – gritava Hermione descontrolada, enquanto via Draco abraçando outra garota e Rony e Harry ignorando-a.

_Apenas em linguagem vou dizendo  
>caminhos invisíveis por onde ando<em>. 

- Hermione! Hermione! – chamava Luna preocupada, enquanto tocava a pele gelada da amiga.

A menina abriu os olhos e demorou um pouco para reconhecer o lugar. Ainda estava aterrorizada com as imagens que acabara de ver, sentia dores pelo corpo e alguma dificuldade de respirar. Via Luna e Gina dizendo alguma coisa que ela não conseguia entender, enquanto lhe olhavam com uma expressão preocupada.

- Mi, você está bem? – perguntou Gina.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a castanha um tanto confusa, tentando se levantar.

- Você ia subir as escadas, mas se sentiu mal e desmaiou. – explicou Luna.

Hermione sentou-se devagar, tentando assimilar todas as informações, quando Molly adentrou a sala nervosa trazendo um copo de uma poção revitalizante e obrigando a garota a tomá-la. "Será que tudo aquilo foi apenas um sonho ruim? Mas era real demais... Parecia uma ameaça verdadeira!" – pensava a garota enquanto sentia seu corpo contestá-la.

Tudo é secreto e de remoto exemplo.

Por algum tempo foi tomada por uma aflição inexplicável; Não suportaria perder o amor de seus amigos e muito menos perder o amor de Draco. "Seria realmente possível que ele deixasse me amar e me esquecesse completamente"? – questionou-se enquanto deixava uma lágrima escapar. "Não, isso nunca vai acontecer!" – disse para si mesma enquanto relembrava tudo o que viveram juntos.

Todos ouvimos, longe, o apelo do Anjo.  
>E todos somos pura flor de vento<p>

Sem poder prever o que lhe aguardava, a garota optou por manter aquele pesadelo em segredo; O momento era tenso e não desejava preocupar seus amigos com tolices. Mas o silêncio algumas vezes pode ser tornar uma barreira que nos afasta do que realmente desejamos. Mesmo inconscientemente, com aquela decisão, Hermione havia dado início à materialização do seu pesadelo.

- Hei, meninas! Vamos subir! Vou mostrar o quarto de vocês! – chamou Tonks animada.

Subiram as escadas e foram guiadas por Tonks, até um belíssimo dormitório decorado em tons de verde, com três camas de aparência extremamente confortável, além de penteadeira, escrivaninha e um banheiro de sonhos. Era realmente perfeito.

- Pronto! Agora aproveitem para descansar um pouco! – disse a jovem auror, já se retirando.

-Que quarto lindo! – admirava-se Gina, enquanto se jogava em uma das camas, confirmando o quanto eram macias e aconchegantes.

- Mi, tem algo errado? – perguntou Luna estranhando o comportamento da amiga, que estava visivelmente abalada.

- Não... Tá tudo bem, Luna! – respondeu Hermione tentando disfarçar. – Se não se importam, gostaria apenas tomar um banho agora e ver como o Draco está.

Obviamente Gina e Luna não fizeram nenhuma objeção, embora ainda estranhassem o jeito da amiga. Hermione entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, mas que a ajudou a recuperar um pouco mais de sua energia. Ainda estava impressionada, mas preferia tentar se convencer que tudo não havia passado de um pesadelo, embora aquela voz não lhe saísse da cabeça. Arrumou-se e saiu ao encontro de Draco.

Logo que chegou ao corredor, viu Narcisa saindo de um dos dormitórios e como não era nada difícil adivinhar o que se passava por sua cabeça, a elegante senhora fez um sinal para que Hermione se aproximasse e abriu a porta, permitindo que a garota entrasse no quarto e em seguida, se retirou, deixando o jovem casal a sós.

A garota caminhava devagar, sem fazer o menor ruído; Se aproximou da cama, onde o rapaz permanecia deitado e com os olhos fechados e sentou-se ao seu lado. Observou por alguns segundos seus belos traços e ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração era inundado por paz e alívio, voltou a sentir medo. Uma lágrima insistia em correr pelo seu rosto, enquanto a menina desejava silenciosamente poder parar o tempo somente para mantê-lo assim, tão próximo, tão sereno...

Como era possível que tivesse se apaixonado daquela forma? Não estavam tão distantes assim os dias em que o via caminhar pelos corredores da escola cercado por sonserinos e implicando com ela e seus amigos... Quantas vezes ele a tinha insultado e ferido com suas palavras? Mas agora tudo havia mudado.

Na verdade, ele havia mudado e se permitido ser quem realmente sempre esteve por trás daquela máscara de menino arrogante e mimado. Ele não era como ela havia sonhado e entrou em sua vida da maneira mais errada possível, mas mesmo assim, fez com que se sentisse viva e especial como nunca imaginou; Ela o amava de forma tão intensa que já não conseguia se imaginar de outra maneira que não fosse ao lado de Draco Malfoy.

Ela não o tocava, mas mesmo assim, ele podia sentir sua presença e abriu os olhos sabendo que a encontraria ao seu lado; Sorriu ao constatar que estava certo, mas logo sua expressão mudou; Fechou a cara e começou a reclamar como uma criança contrariada; Não estava realmente zangado, mas agia assim somente porque ainda adorava provocá-la.

- Por que demorou tanto? Acaso não queria mais me ver? Deixam-me aqui trancado, enquanto o Potter e o Weasley ficam com toda diversão... – começou o garoto, sendo interrompido por um beijo intenso, antes que pudesse concluir seu raciocínio.

È claro que Draco havia adorado a atitude da namorada, mas por outro lado, sabia que aquela não era uma reação normal de Hermione, que sempre foi tímida; Havia algo errado e ele pôde ver isso claramente nos olhos da garota quando se separaram.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o loiro preocupado.

- Nada, está tudo bem... Como você se sente? – respondeu a menina tentando disfarçar a angústia que sentia.

- Você tem consciência do quanto mente mal? – brincou o rapaz arrancando um breve sorriso da menina. – Vamos, fale comigo! O quê aconteceu?

- Não foi nada... Só um pesadelo bobo, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso; Temos pouco tempo... – disse Hermione tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos sombrios.

- Não, não fale assim... Temos uma vida inteira! Afinal, conseguimos virar o jogo a nosso favor e em breve estaremos livres de qualquer ameaça. – falou Draco enquanto segurava a mão de Hermione, como se tentasse devolver o ânimo á namorada.

Ele sabia que havia acontecido algo de errado, mas já havia aprendido a conhecer sua garota e diante da expressão de Hermione, decidiu não insistir, optando por tentar distraí-la e fazer com que se esquecesse um pouco dos problemas.

– Como você me deixou sozinho por tanto tempo, acho que me deve um favor! – começou o rapaz com um sorriso.

- Então, vamos voltar às trocas de favores? – perguntou a menina lembrando-se de uma conversa parecida que tiveram na praia. – Se te devo um favor, acho que você deve cobrá-lo o quanto antes, afinal não gosto de ficar devendo nada a sonserinos metidos!

- Sendo assim, diga-me... O que faria se eu pedisse para você bancar a enfermeira e ficar aqui comigo a noite toda? Afinal, eu ainda estou muito mal e preciso de cuidados especiais... – disse simulando uma expressão de menor abandonado.

- Eu diria que o senhor não me parece tão mal assim e além disso, já tem uma enfermeira muito eficiente e que por sinal deve estar de volta a qualquer momento. – respondeu a menina sorrindo, enquanto Draco a segurava pelo braço e a puxava para si.

- Creio que esteja enganada... Minha mãe, no momento, está cuidando de outro paciente e ela mesma já havia me avisado que iria demorar bastante. – disse o rapaz num tom malicioso.

- Vejo que tem tudo planejado... – começou Hermione, fazendo Draco sorrir vitorioso. – Só esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe: você está se recuperando de pelo menos uma dúzia de cortes profundos e não pode se mexer. – declarou a menina de forma enfática.

- Você não acha realmente que um feitiçozinho de nada ia me impedir de ficar com você, acha? Porque se acha... Se enganou profundamente! – falou decidido enquanto segurava a jovem com uma mão em sua cintura e outra em sua nuca e lhe enchia de beijos.

Nem mesmo Hermione estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo; Há poucas horas sentia-se tomada pelo desespero, imaginando que poderia perdê-lo e agora ele estava ali, sem se importar com os ferimentos que trazia no corpo, abraçando-a como se quisesse deixar claro que não permitiria que ela se afastasse nem mais um centímetro e isso era tudo o que a menina estava precisando naquele instante.

A temperatura aumentava cada vez mais e nenhum dos dois respondia por seus atos; Mas Hermione, como sempre, tinha razão e aos poucos o esforço provocado pelos movimentos, fez com que o sangue voltasse a correr sobre a pele alva de Draco, que não teve escolha senão desistir de seu plano; Mas mesmo assim, o sonserino não se deu por vencido e exigiu a companhia da garota, que prometeu ficar o máximo de tempo que lhe fosse permitido.

Enquanto isso, em outro dormitório, Narcisa dedicava-se a cuidar de Snape que permanecia em estado crítico. Todos sabiam que o ideal seria transferi-lo imediatamente para um hospital, mas concordavam que seria muito arriscado. Embora não medisse esforços, estavam conscientes que o professor nunca poderia se recuperar totalmente.

As conseqüências dos ferimentos de Severo Snape eram completamente imprevisíveis e diante de um quadro tão crítico, Narcisa Malfoy decidiu que havia chegado a hora de retribuir ao amigo um pouco do enorme carinho que ele lhe havia dedicado durante tantos anos; Estava determinada a amenizar ao máximo o sofrimento e Severo, que embora não conseguisse falar, algumas vezes parecia lhe agradecer com o olhar.

Embora a situação favorecesse um clima de preocupação e angústia, Moody, Arthur e Lupin decidiram que ninguém deveria se entregar ao medo e optaram pela organização e divisão de tarefas como método para sobreviver àqueles dias difíceis.

Narcisa e Molly deveriam se ocupar da casa e dos feridos; Moody e Lupin, Hagrid continuariam com as missões em campo; Arthur permaneceria no Ministério obtendo o máximo de informações, enquanto Minerva e Tonks se ocupariam da primeira parte do treinamento dos garotos, que deveria ser iniciado o quanto antes.

Todas as noites após o jantar, todos eram chamados a se reunir para tomar conhecimento da situação, ou parte dela no caso dos mais jovens e definir as melhores estratégias de ataque e de defesa. Era realmente um momento crítico e Harry se mostrava cada vez mais ansioso pelo momento de enfrentar Voldemort cara a cara, o que deixava Gina extremamente preocupada.

Harry estava destinado a uma grande batalha, de onde apenas um poderia sair vitorioso e com vida. Gina sempre soube que aquele momento não tardaria a chegar, mas a idéia do confronto a amedrontava profundamente; No entanto, a jovem ruiva preocupava-se ao máximo em não demonstrar o medo que sentia, procurando apoiar o namorado a cada passo.

Aos poucos, foi se estabelecendo uma rotina na casa e seus moradores começaram a se acostumar com novas situações; O casal Weasley, por exemplo, recebeu com enorme surpresa e preocupação a notícia do namoro de seus filhos, mas logo o sentimento foi substituído por alegria. Quanto a Draco e Hermione, ninguém fazia objeções ou comentários, mas havia alguém que nutria diversas restrições sobre o casal, embora não falasse uma palavra a respeito.

Dois dias se passaram e Draco estava plenamente recuperado e pronto para iniciar o treinamento junto com Hermione e seus amigos. O clima aos poucos se tornava mais ameno e embora ainda pensasse no "pesadelo", Hermione parecia ter recuperado a confiança e seguia firme em suas tarefas.

Naquela manhã acordaram animados, finalmente o treinamento para a batalha seria iniciado; Harry era o mais ansioso e foi o primeiro a descer as escadas para tomar o café da manhã e se deparar com uma grande surpresa: sentados no sofá e conversando animadamente se encontravam Fred e Jorge Weasley, junto com Neville Longbotom e Lilá Brown. Ao que tudo indicava, o grupo para treinamento seria maior do que se imaginava.

Aos poucos todos foram se reunindo na sala de estar e logo a casa foi tomada por um clima festivo. Os novos voluntários pareciam ter trazido ainda mais energia a todos que faziam parte da Ordem de Fênix. Rony e Harry estavam felicíssimos e Hermione não conteve o sorriso ao reencontrar os amigos.

- Mais grifinórios! – resmungava Draco enquanto via a confraternização de todos com os recém-chegados.

- Não se arme, não há motivos para isso! Tenho certeza que em poucos dias vai perceber o quanto eles são legais. – disse Hermione segura, enquanto soltava a mão de Draco e ia ao encontro de Lilá, que observava o casal, atônita.

- Mione? Nossa, você está... – começou a garota sem conseguir concluir o pensamento.

- Eu estou muito feliz em te ver! – disse a castanha abraçando a amiga.

- Você está ficando com Draco Malfoy? Não posso acreditar! – disse a menina baixinho, fazendo com que Hermione sorrisse.

- Não, Lilá! Eu não estou ficando com ele... – respondeu em voz alta, olhando para Draco com um sorriso maroto.

- É isso mesmo, Brown! Eu nunca ficaria com essa garota magrela metida à sabe-tudo! Ela me enlouqueceria em dois tempos! – respondeu Draco sério se aproximando das duas, enquanto Hermione fazia uma cara de ofendida.

- E como eu ficaria com esse loiro bobo, mimado e arrogante? Como poderia suportá-lo? – revidou a castanha.

- É realmente, seria impossível. – respondeu Lilá se convencendo que havia tido uma impressão completamente equivocada dos dois.

- Seria sim, impossível, ficar com uma garota incrível como Hermione sem pedir que ela fosse minha namorada. – respondeu Draco, enquanto abraçava a namorada por trás e lhe dava um beijo na face.

- Tudo bem! Vocês me pegaram! Mas não me culpem... Essa notícia é tão surpreendente que se estivéssemos na escola, certamente mereceria a capa do profeta de Hogwarts! – disse Lilá arrancando sorrisos do casal.

Risos e brincadeiras tomavam conta do ambiente e tudo indicava que aquele seria um ótimo dia!

- Notas da Autora -

Oi, gente! Estou muito feliz em iniciar essa nova temporada.

Inicialmente, gostaria de agradecer a todos que me apoiaram incentivaram a escrever essa nova fic. Obrigada de coração! Além disso, vou aproveitar a oportunidade para fazer um esclarecimento importante: por motivos de ordem pessoal, os capítulos dessa fase serão semanais e estarão on-line aos domingos.

Agradecimentos especiais a todos que continuam acompanhando a Fênix.

Teresa: Obrigada pelo primeiro comentário! Espero poder contar com suas sugestões e opiniões sinceras... Sei que você é uma leitora voraz de fics Draco/Hermione e certamente poderá fazer um bom julgamento da minha história.

Sara: Amiga querida, você foi o melhor presente de natal que eu ganhei nos últimos anos. Obrigada por cada palavra, obrigada por me fazer rir e principalmente, por me fazer continuar. Esteja certa que em meio aos capítulos da "Fênix" já é possível encontrar muito da Sara (palavras, idéias, músicas e etc.), de modo que agora, essa história também é um pouco sua... Beijos!

Liana: Fico feliz em saber que você continua acompanhando essa aventura maluca. Eu e o Arzobispo agradecemos pelo elogio à capa. Particularmente, acho que ficou perfeita. Obrigada por sua atenção com a fic e comigo!

Melissa: Espero que goste dessa nova temporada. Sua opinião é muito importante para mim e por isso espero contar com seus comentários. Obrigada por tudo! P.S. – Tudo bem se eu continuar chamando a Gina de Virgínia? Claro que eu sei que no original o nome é Ginevra, mas é terrível! Não consigo... rs.

Michele: Estamos de volta, amiga! Espero que você goste desse primeiro capítulo. Será que posso tomar seu tempo novamente com um monte de e-mails? Prometo matar toda a sua curiosidade o quanto antes. Você tem passe livre às minhas idéias e rascunhos e sabe disso! Quanto à capa, você está certa! Exala magia e revela segredos dessa nova fase. Obrigada por estar comigo! Beijos!

Então é isso...

Meus Agradecimentos a todos e até o próximo capítulo!

Imogen


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. II – Dia de Treinamento

A sala da bela mansão de campo parecia ter se transformado no salão comunal da torre da grifinória. Risos, abraços, brincadeiras... Em poucos segundos, Rony já estava organizando uma partida de quadribol, enquanto as meninas contavam para Lilá sobre suas aventuras nos esconderijos ao redor do mundo. A alegria dos jovens era contagiante, mas se havia alguém realmente feliz naquela casa, esse alguém era Molly Weasley.

Com a chegada de Fred e Jorge, a matriarca dos Weasleys parecia renovada. Todos sabiam da paixão que ela tinha pelos filhos e que se dependesse de sua vontade, os manteria debaixo de suas assas vinte e quatro horas por dia. Mesmo que a família ainda não estivesse completamente reunida, a chegada dos gêmeos já trazia grande alegria e alívio para Molly, que fez absoluta questão de preparar um verdadeiro banquete no café da manhã, alegando que os jovens precisavam de energia para o início das aulas.

Todos aproveitaram ao máximo aquele momento tão especial, que durou algumas horas até a chegada de Tonks e McGonagall, as responsáveis pela primeira fase do treinamento. Era hora de começar a trabalhar de verdade e se preparar para enfrentar Voldemort e seus comensais; Mas antes, todos se reuniram na sala para escutar algumas palavras de Moody e Lupin, que fizeram questão de conversar com os alunos, alertando-os para a importância daquele processo.

- A partir de hoje, vocês iniciarão uma importante etapa e devem encará-la com total seriedade. Cada um de vocês representa uma peça essencial e decisiva neste momento de crise e devem lembrar-se disso! – começou Lupin.

- Durante os primeiros dias ficarão aos cuidados de Minerva e Tonks. Serão submetidos a aulas e testes de ordem prática e teórica; Receberão o treinamento equivalente ao que é destinado aos aurores do Ministério da Magia e isso pode não ser muito fácil no início, mas confiamos em vocês! – continuou Moody.

- Na verdade, queremos lembrá-los apenas de algumas virtudes importantes que vocês devem exercitar neste momento: prudência, paciência, responsabilidade, perspicácia, eficiência e porque não... Ousadia. – disse Lupin olhando diretamente para cada um dos estudantes.

- Então é isso! Chega de sermões e ao trabalho! – falou Moody já se retirando e deixando para trás um grupo ansioso e cheio de expectativas.

- Tudo bem, por favor, sigam-nos! – chamou McGonagall, guiando o grupo em uma breve caminhada.

A turma foi conduzida até um galpão que ficava um pouco distante da casa. Todos olhavam o local com curiosidade e grandes expectativas, mas se surpreenderam ao perceber que não havia praticamente nada no lugar. Apenas o teto e algumas colunas de ferro; O chão era batido e toda a estrutura era rústica, não apresentando acabamentos.

- Creio que estejam curiosos para saber que lugar é esse, e eu não vou fazer suspense; Este lugar, que aparenta ser um galpão comum, na verdade, é uma área encantada que se assemelha a uma das salas de Hogwarts, conhecida como "sala precisa". – começou Tonks.

- Estou certa de que todos aqui a conhecem ou pelo menos já ouviram falar a seu respeito e por tanto já compreenderam como as coisas funcionarão. – disse Minerva, recebendo um aceno positivo dos alunos.

- Como Moody explicou teremos aulas práticas e teóricas e devido às circunstâncias, tudo será em um ritmo bastante acelerado. Inicialmente permanecerão juntos, mas no decorrer das aulas cada um seguirá seu próprio caminho, desenvolvendo suas habilidades específicas. – comunicou Tonks causando um burburinho.

- Vão nos separar? – perguntou Gina tensa, externando um receio que todos sentiam naquele momento.

- Sim, inicialmente será como se pagassem matérias diferentes. Mas isso só se refere às aulas práticas, de modo que permanecerão juntos durante algumas horas todos os dias. – tranqüilizou McGonagall, achando de certa forma engraçado a expressão de alívio que automaticamente se fez presente em todos os seus alunos.

- Passadas as explicações iniciais, creio que podemos começar a primeira aula! – falou Tonks animada, fazendo com que imediatamente se materializassem no local, escrivaninhas, penas, pergaminhos e todos os materiais necessários.

Estava iniciado o treinamento e as aulas seguiam um ritmo tão frenético que mesmo Hermione sentia dificuldades. "Esqueçam as anotações e concentrem-se para tentar memorizar as informações." – dizia Tonks, enquanto Minerva dava lições de transfiguração avançada. A teoria sempre vinha acompanhada de um exercício prático e naquele primeiro momento nem todos se saíram bem.

- Concentração! Atenção! Vamos tentar novamente! – dizia a professora enquanto os alunos repetiam o feitiço.

Aquela aula foi extremamente cansativa, mas era apenas o início. Após transfiguração, veio herbologia, poções e DCAT em níveis altíssimos e não raras às vezes os garotos acabavam por misturar as coisas. Rony e Neville eram os mais atrapalhados a princípio, mas a verdade é que ninguém escapava de cometer erros.

Durante a tarde o esquema mudou; Já não havia escrivaninhas ou materiais escolares, o galpão estava novamente vazio e Tonks estava no comando, enquanto Minerva procurava descansar, ao mesmo tempo em que observava atenta o desempenho dos estudantes. Era hora de aplicar todos os conhecimentos obtidos durante o dia em simulações de situações práticas.

- Muito bem, eu sei que ninguém agüenta mais teoria, então vamos iniciar a parte prática! Mas antes preciso saber se algum de vocês possui algum talento específico. Refiro-me a qualquer coisa que os possa diferenciar e ser utilizada a nosso favor. – questionou a auror.

- Eu posso falar com ofídios. – declarou Harry meio sem jeito, embora aquele dom já não fosse um segredo há muito tempo.

- Certo! Alguém mais? – perguntou Tonks.

A princípio ninguém se manifestou e a auror já se preparava para seguir a diante, quando foi surpreendida pelo primo.

- Eu sou um animago. – disse Draco causando um enorme burburinho.

- Como disse, Draco? Creio não ter entendido bem... – questionou Tonks.

- È isso mesmo. Posso assumir a forma de um animal e, além disso, fui treinado no uso de maldições imperdoáveis. – declarou o rapaz, sob olhares incrédulos.

Todos estavam perplexos. Aquelas eram atividades ilegais e Draco era jovem demais para ter conseguido dominá-las. Aquela declaração foi algo difícil para o rapaz, que conforme previa, além de uma maratona de perguntas, ainda teria que enfrentar como conseqüência o olhar de decepção da namorada.

_Oceanos de distância  
>Dia após dia e lentamente vou enlouquecendo<em>

Hermione sentiu o chão sumir debaixo de seus pés e não era por que ele havia revelado possuir habilidades inesperadas. E sim, pela falta de confiança. Quantos segredos ele ainda escondia? Quando poderia conhecê-lo de verdade? – perguntava a menina para si mesma, enquanto revivia mentalmente o momento em que Draco prometeu que confiaria nela e que acabou mudando sua vida.

Flashback:

Draco e Hermione finalmente começaram a se entender depois de dias de hostilidade e silêncio.

"- Seremos amigos? – ela questionou.

- Sim, seremos a partir de agora e quero o mesmo tratamento que você dispensa a qualquer outra pessoa desta casa, incluindo o cicatriz e o pobretão! – aproveitou-se.

- Hum... creio que isso não será possível, Malfoy. – agora Hermione deixava o tom de mágoa e começava a tirar proveito da situação.

- È Draco! E por que não seria possível, posso saber? – ele quis saber intrigado.

- Sabe, Harry e Rony não tem segredos comigo, eu os conheço de verdade, sei quais são suas qualidades e seus defeitos, conheço seus desejos e seus medos... somos como irmãos! Nos gostamos e nos aceitamos como somos, entende?

- Acha que não pode me aceitar? – disse franzindo a testa.

- A pergunta é: você acha que poderia me aceitar? Está realmente disposto a dividir seus segredos dessa maneira? – provocou.

A pergunta de Hermione novamente o havia atingindo como um tapa. Como alguém como ele poderia permitir que outra pessoa o visse seus defeitos, suas fraquezas... Se ela soubesse tudo que ele já fez de errado, provavelmente o expulsaria dali e o odiaria para sempre. Mas se ele recusasse, perderia sua última chance. Concluiu que era melhor arriscar.

- Já aceitei. – falou decidido".

_Se te vejo perto do nunca  
>Como podemos dizer que é para sempre?<em>

Tantas vezes conversaram sobre a guerra; Sobre a possibilidade de participar de uma batalha; Lutaram juntos em Katyn... Oportunidades não faltaram, mas por algum motivo, ele não se sentiu seguro o suficiente para contar aquele segredo para Hermione. Não era realmente algo fácil de contar, mas aquela omissão certamente custaria caro e Draco sabia disso.

- Acho que não preciso dizer que isto não deixa de ser uma infração grave e que depois que tudo isso passar, você vai ser chamado ao Ministério... – começou Tonks.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Draco sério.

- Mas não posso negar que isso pode se transformar em uma vantagem para você, de modo que por hora, as coisas ficam como estão... – disse a auror.

A tarde e a noite não foram nada fáceis para os jovens bruxos. Simulações de duelos, lições práticas de legimência e oclumência, feitiços não verbais, estratégia e o mais complicado de tudo: aprender tudo isso sem a ajuda das varinhas que lhes acompanhavam desde o primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts.

Como era de se esperar, Hermione havia se saído muitíssimo bem nas aulas teóricas durante o período da manhã. Embora a garota cobrasse de si mesma resultados melhores, estava claro para as professoras que ela estava extremamente adiantada em relação aos colegas e certamente poderia alcançar o nível esperado antes de todos.

Luna e Gina também não se saíram mal neste primeiro momento, mesmo com falhas iniciais, ambas conseguiram executar os feitiços corretamente e atingir o objetivo. Situação oposta a de Neville e Rony que passaram longe de atingir êxito na tarefa, enquanto os demais apresentaram um rendimento classificado como satisfatório por McGonagall.

No entanto, o período da tarde foi diferente. Harry brilhava nas aulas práticas, seguido por Draco que se esforçava para igualar os resultados do grifnório e na maioria das vezes tinha obtido sucesso. Ambos eram rápidos e não hesitavam, conseguindo lançar feitiços avançados e derrotar o inimigo simulado.

Rony se redimiu mostrando que muitas vezes a análise fria e correta da situação pode ser um excelente caminho para a vitória. A visão e a capacidade de percepção do garoto impressionavam a todos, mas em especial, impressionavam a Fred e Jorge, que até aquele momento jamais tinham apostado nos talentos do irmão caçula.

Ao final do dia todos estavam exaustos e mal podiam esperar pelo momento em Minerva declararia encerrados os trabalhos... Mas a verdade é que aquele momento nunca chegou; Houve uma pausa que permitiu apenas o tempo suficiente para um banho rápido e uma refeição e em seguida, todos voltaram a se reunir no galpão onde realizaram uma avaliação do rendimento individual de cada aluno.

No início, Tonks fez um bonito discurso no qual ressaltava as qualidades de cada um e se dizia orgulhosa do empenho e dedicação que a turma havia demonstrado naquele primeiro dia, mas logo o tom da conversa mudou.

Era preciso analisar sinceramente os erros e acertos de cada aluno para que se pudesse trabalhar da melhor maneira possível. Defeitos foram apontados sem compaixão e muitos chegaram a se ressentir com algumas críticas. A divisão começava a ser feita.

A intenção não era separar os mais fortes dos mais fracos, mas sim determinar quem poderia trabalhar em conjunto de forma mais harmônica e eficaz e o resultado dos testes não poderiam ser mais surpreendente.

Minerva explicou que durante todo aquele processo, os grupos iriam se reduzir até alcançarem o status de dupla, mas por hora, duas equipes seriam formadas e permaneceriam unidas durante a parte prática do treinamento.

- Muito bem... Eu mesma ficarei responsável pela equipe n.1, que será formada por Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbotton e Lilá Brown, enquanto Tonks coordenará a equipe n.2, composta por Harry Potter, Gina, Fred e Jorge Weasley e Draco Malfoy. – declarou Minerva.

- A partir de amanhã, iniciaremos o treinamento específico. Agora creio que todos merecem um pouco de descanso. Boa noite a todos e espero que voltem renovados amanhã! – completou Tonks, se despedindo do grupo.

Pouco a pouco os estudantes foram se retirando e caminhando lentamente de volta para casa. Mas o grupo não estava completo. Ignorando o cansaço de seu corpo, um jovem rapaz loiro se deixava ficar para trás propositalmente, na esperança de conseguir alguns minutos de paz. Esperou durante vários minutos de pé, sozinho, no meio do caminho completamente escuro naquela noite onde nuvens escuras encobriam o brilho da lua, até que ela finalmente apareceu.

Junto com uma réstia de brilho lunar, Hermione surgia caminhando lentamente e visivelmente cansada; E não parecia nada surpresa com o fato de Draco estar lhe esperando. Sabia que ele ira procurá-la desejando conversar e se explicar, mas ela não sabia se queria ouvi-lo naquele momento. Hesitou alguns minutos e por fim decidiu não interromper seu caminho e simplesmente passou pelo rapaz a passos rápidos, forçando-o a correr para alcançá-la, enquanto praguejava mentalmente.

- Hermione, espere! Quero falar com você! – disse o rapaz segurando a menina pelo braço.

- Draco, não é o momento. Eu estou cansada, você está cansado... Num outro dia talvez. – disse a menina com uma pontada de mágoa.

- Não! Quero falar com você agora! Não vou suportar saber que está zangada comigo! – insistiu o sonserino segurando a garota pelo braço.

- Eu não estou zangada com você. – disse a garota sem encará-lo.

- Eu já te disse que você não sabe mentir... – começou Draco.

- Não estou mentindo... Não tenho motivos para estar zangada com você! Se você preferiu não me contar seu segredo, é porque certamente tinha uma boa razão para isso. – alfinetou a menina desvencilhando-se e seguindo seu caminho.

- Hermione! – chamou Draco, mas já não adiantava. Ela estava decidida a se afastar dele naquele momento e seguiu seu caminho sem olhar para trás, deixando o namorado arrasado.

Era estranho para Hermione pensar que Draco não confiava nela; Como entregar seu coração para uma pessoa que simplesmente omite fatos importantes da sua vida? Por alguns segundos naquela tarde, a garota sentiu como se jamais tivesse conhecido Draco de verdade e aquilo lhe doeu de tal forma que para ela, o melhor era ficar sozinha e pensar.

Embora seu corpo estivesse exausto, sua mente não conseguia descansar remoendo dezenas de dúvidas sobre como deveria agir dali para frente. "Se não há confiança, o que há de verdadeiro?" – pensava triste. Além disso, havia outro problema... A verdade é que ela não queria tentar dormir. Tinha medo de ter outro pesadelo. Não suportava a idéia de ficar sozinha e sentir todo aquele desespero.

Ele havia escondido algo importante, mas agora ela também tinha um segredo. Os pesadelos se repetiam e Hermione aos poucos perdia suas forças. Já não podia ignorar o fato de estar sendo perseguida e ameaçada, mas por outro lado não tinha nada de concreto e por isso, acreditava ser injusto preocupar os outros, desistindo da idéia de pedir a ajuda de Harry, que já havia vivido situação semelhante. Convenceu-se que ao longo do treinamento conseguiria desenvolver habilidades para resolver sozinha a situação e preferiu se concentrar em Draco.

A noite foi curta demais para recuperar todas as energias que despenderam em virtude do treinamento, mas se mostrou quase eterna para quem tinha pensamentos desordenados e o coração perturbado pela angústia. Logo que o sol nasceu, Hermione se levantou e caminhou pela casa ainda silenciosa, chegando até os jardins onde encontrou o sinal que procurava.

Durante todo o tempo que se dedicou a refletir sobre sua vida, a garota se deparou diversas vezes com a mesma dúvida: O que é ser verdadeiro? A pergunta girava entre os pensamentos, sem jamais indicar uma resposta satisfatória. Se o amor que sentia era verdadeiro, deveria superar a mágoa pela omissão; Mas se o amor de Draco era verdadeiro, ele deveria ter confiança. Era um ciclo infinito e sem solução.

Ainda era cedo e fazia um pouco de frio, mas Hermione não se importava. Caminhava descalça, sentindo a grama molhada sobre seus pés, enquanto buscava um sinal que lhe ajudasse a decidir o que fazer com sua vida, quando se deparou com uma cena interessante...

Havia uma flor de aparência estranha em meio a diversas rosas esplendorosas; Não tinha beleza e nem perfume... Parecia estar perdida ali, talvez vítima de um engano, mas dentre todas, era ela justamente, a preferida do beija-flor. Se não era tão bonita ou perfumada, para ele não importava, porque ela era a fonte de vida para aquele pássaro tão belo. Talvez a relação deles não fosse perfeita: ela oferecia muito e ele nem tanto; ela pertencia ao jardim e ele pertencia ao mundo, mas mesmo assim ele simplesmente havia escolhido voltar para ela todos os dias e agora é preciso perguntar se em toda sua existência, ela poderia desejar mais do que isso.

"Eu fui tão feliz... Porque ele me trouxe felicidade; Nunca pedi nada, esperando o que ele desejasse me dar e era suficiente... Ainda é. Talvez o amor não seja perfeito, como a vida não é. Talvez, depois de tudo, ele ainda escolha voltar para mim... E eu seria feliz por isso." – pensava.

_Aonde quer que você vá, o que quer que você faça  
>Estarei bem aqui esperando por você<br>Seja lá o que for necessário  
>Ou como meu coração fique partido<br>Estarei bem aqui esperando por você_

- Hermione! – chamou enquanto tocava-lhe o ombro delicadamente, fazendo com que a garota se virasse e encontrasse o espelho d água que amava. – Por que não está descansando? Ainda é muito cedo...

A presença de Draco naquele jardim foi interpretada por Hermione como mais um sinal. E ela soube que era hora de deixar para trás qualquer traço de mágoa ou ressentimento. Estava decidida a viver um dia de cada vez e nunca mais cobrar o que não lhe fosse ofertado de coração. Ela não chegou a ouvir o que ele havia dito, mas seja o que fosse, certamente, agora não importava. Apenas se aproximou e o abraçou, como se pretendesse com aquele gesto, transmitir para ele todo o amor que havia em si.

Draco não entendeu muito bem a atitude da namorada, mas sentia-se verdadeiramente aliviado por já não encontrar em seus olhos a tristeza que vira na noite anterior. Sentiu-se novamente feliz e aproveitou aquele momento para poder sentir Hermione junto a si, apertando-a em seus braços.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria... – começou o rapaz, mas não pode continuar porque foi calado com um beijo.

- Não pense mais nisso... Apenas lembre-se de voltar para mim. – disse a garota logo que se separam, deixando Draco um tanto confuso.

_Me pergunto como podemos sobreviver à este romance  
>Mas se, no final, estiver com você<br>Eu arriscarei..._

- Eu não precisarei voltar para você, porque jamais poderia te deixar! – respondeu o loiro com um lindo sorriso, antes de puxar a namorada para mais um beijo.

Neste momento, a casa começou a ganhar vida e o casal logo foi convocado a tomar café rapidamente e seguir para mais um dia de intenso treinamento.

- Notas da Autora-

Aqui se inicia uma fase um tanto complicada, principalmente para Hermione. Muitas surpresas ainda estão por vir...

Agradeço a todos que continuam acompanhando essa aventura, e em especial as amigas que gentilmente deixaram comentários.

Sara: Amiga... O que eu faria sem você? Muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários, pela paciência, por tudo! Escrever ficou ainda mais divertido por sua causa. Prometo tentar ser mais pontual e deixar que você leia os novos capítulos ainda no domingo. Beijos!

Teresa: Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo e espero que tenha curtido esse "Dia de Treinamento"; Como já te disse, sua opinião é realmente importante pra mim e por isso, esteja à vontade para opinar e sugerir a qualquer momento. Obrigada por acompanhar minha história.

Michele: Quero dizer que este foi apenas o início do treinamento; Aos poucos pretendo esclarecer mais detalhes e enfocar cada um dos personagens. Agora apenas um pedido: não suma da minha caixa de e-mails, ok? Assim, acabo meio perdida, rs. Espero notícias. Beijos

Melissa: Que bom que está se divertindo! Fico satisfeita em saber que consegui atiçar sua curiosidade. Momentos de tensão se aproximam e vou deixar algumas pistas para que você descubra logo quem é o algoz de Hermione. Obrigada por tudo! Espero sua opinião sobre este novo capítulo, ok?

Deh Malfoy: Obrigada por seus elogios. Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic e espero que acompanhe essa nova temporada das aventuras de Hermione. Eu e o Arzobispo agradecemos pelo elogio às capas e esperamos suas impressões sobre este novo capítulo.

Flávia: Nunca fiquei tão tensa em saber que alguém estava lendo essa história, rs. Espero que você se divirta cada vez mais e não brigue comigo pelos próximos capítulos... Muitas saudades e mil beijos!

Naja: Agradeço de coração por suas palavras. A opinião dos leitores é realmente importante para mim e por isso peço que se sinta à vontade para deixar suas impressões e sugestões sempre que desejar. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha história. Obrigada.

Obrigada a todos! E até o próximo capítulo!

Imogen


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. III Letargo

Feche seus olhos e renda-se aos seus sonhos mais sombrios  
>Purifique seus pensamentos da vida que você conheceu antes!<br>Feche seus olhos deixe seu espírito começar a voar  
>E você viverá como nunca viveu antes!<p>

Não se podia identificar qual era o momento; Se era dia ou noite... Cores se misturavam no céu e o vento soprava leve e quente, trazendo uma sensação de calor, que apenas contribuía para aumentar o incômodo. Caminhava sem rumo por uma estrada de terra, travando uma batalha com seu próprio corpo a cada passo. Cansaço e fadiga eram corajosamente ignorados diante de uma imensa dor que lhe traspassava a alma.

Braços e pernas com escoriações, riscos de sangue e dor em cada articulação, mas já não importava, ainda assim era preciso continuar... "Mas por que mesmo era preciso continuar?" – pensava. Não sabia porque estava ali; Não queria partir, queria voltar e ficar com todos que amava, mas algo lhe impedia. Sentia a garganta travada, não conseguia emitir nenhum som, somente as lágrimas em seu rosto falavam.

De repente percebia um vulto negro girar em volta de si. Novamente era dominada pelo medo; A velocidade do vulto aumentava e gargalhadas ecoavam pelo ar. Não podia ver sua face. Por mais que se esforçasse, nunca saberia realmente quem era seu algoz... Só sabia que ele pretendia destruí-la completamente e parecia ter começado a agir.

- Não tem medo do escuro, menina? Devia começar a temê-lo, pois tão certo como a escuridão encobrirá o brilho do sol esta noite, é a tua derrota amanhã! – dizia a voz maligna. – Pode correr, mas não pode se esconder, Hermione Granger; Seu destino foi traçado!

Uma voz amedrontada ecoava pelo ambiente, despertando a atenção de duas garotas um tanto sonolentas; Novamente, Gina e Luna presenciavam com espanto a amiga adormecida se debatendo na cama, agarrando-se aos lençóis, ainda de olhos fechados, mas com uma clara expressão de desespero. Aquela cena havia virado rotina.

- Mi, acorda! Vamos, acorde!– chamava Gina, enquanto tocava o ombro da amiga, que parecia enfeitiçada.

Hermione abriu os olhos devagar e ainda soluçando, sentou-se na cama tentando se acalmar; Pálida e extremamente fraca, a menina parecia fazer um enorme esforço para se recompor. Luna se aproximou em seguida, e gentilmente ofereceu um copo de água para a garota, enquanto Gina enxugava as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela face.

- Outro pesadelo, Mi? – perguntava a ruiva, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Foi só um sonho bobo! Eu estou bem. – tentou Hermione sabendo que não convenceria as amigas.

- Você não acha que está na hora de falar com alguém sobre isso? Estes sonhos estão se tornando rotina! – perguntou Luna bastante séria.

- Não. Não é necessário. – respondeu a castanha decidida.

- Mi, você precisa de ajuda... – começou Gina.

- Não! Harry precisa de ajuda e eu vou estar ao lado dele e de todos vocês. Por favor, não me neguem isso! Vocês são minhas amigas e precisam guardar este segredo. – disse a garota visivelmente alterada, de modo que Gina e Luna não tiveram outra alternativa, a não ser, fazer a vontade de Hermione e continuar mantendo segredo.

Era claro para Luna e para Gina que algo de muito grave estava acontecendo, mas diante da reação que Hermione vinha apresentando nos últimos dias, a única opção que lhes restou foi ficar integralmente ao lado da amiga e tentar ajudá-la a passar por aquela fase tão complicada.

Por diversas vezes conversaram sobre o assunto e compreenderam que Hermione tinha alguma razão em não querer que ninguém soubesse dos pesadelos; Com esta informação, era quase certo que a Ordem a afastasse do treinamento e a enviasse para longe. Por outro lado, estavam cada vez mais preocupadas com a situação da amiga e por isso decidiram colocar em prática um plano alternativo.

A estratégia era simples: iriam se revezar para que Hermione ficasse sozinha pelo menor tempo possível. A observariam e fariam de tudo para mantê-la a salvo de perguntas, deixando-a o mais tranqüila e relaxada possível; Por isso naquela manhã esperaram pacientemente a castanha se arrumar, para que pudessem descer juntas para o café da manhã. Mas era preciso que todo este cuidado passasse despercebido por sua destinatária.

Antes de chegar à sala, encontraram Lilá e agora sim o clube das garotas estava completo e mais animado do que nunca. Conversas despretensiosas, brincadeiras e risadas... Nada poderia ser melhor para iniciar o dia, que mais uma vez, prometia ser puxado. As aulas de Minerva e as práticas com Tonks beiravam a exaustão e todos começavam a demonstrar sinais de cansaço.

Lilá Brown nada sabia sobre o problema de Hermione e a tratava da mesma maneira que sempre a tratou em Hogwarts, ao contrário de Gina e Luna que estavam sempre preocupadas e fazendo milhões de perguntas; Claro que a intenção era boa, mas Hermione estava cada vez mais cansada e preferia evitar o assunto, de modo que Lilá, passou a ser sua companhia preferida, depois de Draco, é claro.

Não era nada fácil encarar as aulas e os exercícios, mas ninguém reclamava; Há vários dias, Draco notava uma expressão abatida no rosto de Hermione, mas sempre que a questionava, a garota desconversava e alegava cansaço e preocupação. Mas a desculpa já não convencia o loiro, que decidiu que depois das aulas, iria descobrir por conta própria o que se passava com sua namorada.

Durante as aulas da manhã, Hermione se esforçou para manter sua postura normal e obteve sucesso. Rony e Harry, completamente concentrados nos exercícios, nem por um minuto desconfiaram, que algo estranho estivesse acontecendo com a grifinória, que mais uma vez dominava a aula teórica e fazia jus a sua fama de sabe-tudo.

De longe, Draco observava sua garota profundamente entretida com as palavras de McGonagall e pelo menos uma dúzia de pergaminhos espalhados sobre sua mesa. È curioso como algumas coisas podem mudar radicalmente; Ver Hermione altiva e segura, respondendo sem hesitar as perguntas feitas pela professora era algo que por diversas vezes havia irritado profundamente o sonserino...

Flashback

"– Mais uma resposta correta, senhorita Granger! 5 pontos para a Grifinória! – dizia McGonagall visivelmente satisfeita com o desempenho da aluna, enquanto no fundo os sonserinos se irritavam.

- Só porque decorou o livro, não significa que seja boa; Significa no máximo que é capaz de repetir informações... Mas isso qualquer papagaio treinado também faz! – desdenhava Malfoy. – Esperem até a próxima aula...

O caldeirão borbulha, a poção está pronta, Hermione levanta o braço sinalizando que terminou seu trabalho, mas é ignorada pelo professor. Não importava o quanto se esforçasse, Severo Snape nunca admitiria que uma grifinória se saísse melhor do que os alunos de sua casa.

- Vejo que concluiu seu trabalho com perfeição Senhor Malfoy... 10 pontos para a Sonserina.

Hermione olhava incrédula, enquanto Draco sorria vitorioso para ela.

- "Te odeio, Draco Malfoy! – pensava a menina fulminando o rapaz com um olhar severo.

- Te odeio, sangue-ruim! – pensava Draco, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios enquanto via a raiva nos olhos da castanha."

- Assim, este feitiço exige uma maior precisão devido ao vasto alcance que possui... – a voz de Minerva despertou Draco de seus pensamentos.

"Ainda bem que as coisas mudam!" – pensava Draco que agora sentia apenas orgulho da inteligência e da capacidade de sua namorada. Hermione Granger, ainda não sabia, mas havia se tornado uma parte vital do novo mundo que Draco Malfoy pretendia construir. Ao seu lado, o jovem rapaz sentia-se invencível e não temia nem mesmo as ameaças de vingança de Voldemort; Estava certo de que seria vitorioso, recuperaria tudo o que havia perdido e recomeçaria uma nova vida.

Naquela tarde, com a intenção de amenizar o clima, os gêmeos Weasley decidiram fazer uma pequena brincadeira e escolheram como vítima ninguém menos do que um estressado Harry, que nos últimos não conseguia dedicar sua atenção a nada que não fosse feitiços ou técnicas de guerra.

O plano era bem simples: durante o intervalo das aulas da manhã, um dos gêmeos distrairia Harry, enquanto o outro colocaria um mini bicho-papão em sua mesa. Tudo ia bem, até que Hermione se aproximou da mesa e intencionando pegar uma pena emprestada deparou-se novamente com seu pesadelo, entrando em choque.

A menina não conseguia se mover ou falar, apenas chorava. Permaneceu assim por alguns segundos até que o verdadeiro destinatário da brincadeira destruiu o que quer que estivesse amedrontando a menina. Fred e Jorge não conseguiam entender a reação de Hermione, aquele nem sequer era um verdadeiro bicho-papão, a imagem se dissipava em dez segundos, provocando no máximo um susto.

- Hermione! Hermione! Fala comigo! – dizia Harry sacudindo a amiga, que permanecia em transe olhando em direção ao nada.

- O que será que ela viu? Era apenas um susto, não era pra ficar assim... – dizia Jorge preocupado.

- Melhor cancelarmos o pedido! Esse negócio é muito perigoso! – concluiu Fred.

- O que vocês fizeram com ela? – perguntou Harry furioso olhando para os dois.

- Nada. Olha ela tá voltando! – disse Fred observando que a menina começava a piscar e respirar normalmente.

- Mione, você está bem? – perguntou Jorge. – Venha, sente-se aqui. – disse enquanto a guiava até a cadeira mais próxima.

- Estou bem! Foi só um susto. – conseguiu dizer, deixando os gêmeos aliviados.

- Tem certeza? – questionou Harry.

- Claro, estou ótima! – disse a garota fingindo segurança.

Após esse estranho episódio, Hermione fez de tudo para se portar da maneira mais natural possível. Temia despertar a atenção de seus amigos e principalmente a de Harry para seu segredo. De alguma forma, a garota sabia que ninguém mais deveria tomar conhecimento do que se passava.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Draco e Hermione mal conseguiam conversar e saudade logo se fez presente. O fato de Minerva os ter separado no momento da divisão do grupo atrapalhou bastante a vida do casal, visto que eles tinham que passar praticamente o tempo inteiro treinando habilidades específicas com seus companheiros. Hermione lamentava a distância, muito embora soubesse que somente em virtude dessa separação, conseguia disfarçar sua situação.

O treinamento exigia cada vez mais e todos estavam exaustos; Mesmo Fred e Jorge já não conseguiam sorrir e brincar como antes; Os efeitos de tanto esforço eram vistos claramente no corpo e na expressão de cada um. Mas apesar de todas as dificuldades, Draco Malfoy estava em seu território e não se intimidaria; Faria o que fosse preciso, mas encontraria uma forma de estar com sua garota. Por isso, ele decidiu que naquela noite encontraria uma forma de escaparem da reunião e ficariam juntos.

As reuniões noturnas eram sempre carregadas e o pior momento do dia na opinião de Draco; Era a hora em que se reuniam para tomar conhecimento sobre as investidas de Voldemort e as vítimas de cada ataque. Além disso, perdiam-se em meio a milhões de especulações sobre as horcruxes e a forma de destruí-las. Até aquele momento ainda restavam três horcruxes desaparecidas, e embora houvessem pistas, a situação era cada vez mais delicada.

Harry sempre procurava se mostrar equilibrado, mas na verdade a cada dia estava mais tenso e ansioso, em virtude da grande responsabilidade que lhe pesava. Por diversas vezes, Draco observava o menino que sobreviveu com admiração; Não chegavam a ser amigos, mas agora tinham pontos em comum que os aproximavam: o objetivo de derrotar Voldemort e Hermione.

Problemas sempre existem, mas pelo menos por algumas horas, um certo sonserino resolveu que os faria desaparecer; Sem a ajuda de ninguém, preparou uma cesta com petiscos e conseguiu até uma garrafa de um maravilhoso vinho, peça valiosa do estoque de Lúcio. Tudo planejado. Ótimas intenções... Mas quando chegou a sala com a intenção de surpreender Hermione, ele foi surpreendido por Tonks com a notícia de que sairiam na sua primeira missão e sentiu como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre sua cabeça.

Não que não estivesse ansioso para enfrentar frente a frente aqueles que haviam destruído sua família, mas desejava tanto sentir Hermione ao seu lado, que não pode deixar de lamentar mentalmente pela escolha de seus tutores.

Todos escutavam atentamente as instruções de Moody e Lupin, mas Hermione parecia distante. Até então, todos haviam trabalhado e se esforçado muito para aprender cada lição, preparando-se para o momento em que deixariam a proteção da casa e enfrentariam as forças das trevas. Mas a verdade é que a batalha de Hermione já havia começado há muito tempo e talvez por isso, a garota encarava aquele momento com mais apreensão do que a ansiedade visível na face de seus amigos.

- Mi, estava pensando em te convidar para um passeio esta noite... Mas confesso que não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente. – disse Draco enquanto via cada membro de seu grupo desaparecer em meio ao pó de flu.

- Draco, por favor, tenha cuidado esta noite. – pediu a menina num tom tão sério que intrigou o rapaz.

- Não vamos fazer nada de muito complicado. Pelo que eu entendi, devemos apenas vasculhar uma caverna que aparentemente serviu de refúgio para os comensais há muitos meses... – disse tentando tranqüilizar a moça.

- Apenas me prometa que tomará cuidado... – insistiu, não deixando outra escolha para Draco, senão prometer.

Ao chegarem ao seu destino, mais uma vez o grupo foi dividido e Draco e Hermione seguiram em direções opostas; O local era escuro úmido e estava aparentemente vazio. Hermione caminhava lentamente ao lado de Rony e Neville, quando foi tomada por uma estranha sensação de frio e logo estava completamente imersa em uma nova visão...

Um flash se fez diante dos olhos da menina e em milésimos de segundos já não estava mais na caverna; Era uma tarde ensolarada em um parque de Londres e uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos corria alegremente em direção a uma bela mulher sentada em um banco, que parecia profundamente entretida com um livro.

- Mãe! Mãe! O que você está fazendo? – perguntou a menina curiosa.

- Olá, princesa! – disse a mulher estendendo o livro para a criança, que o recebia com um enorme sorriso.

Enquanto isso na escura caverna, sem que ninguém percebesse Hermione se afastava lentamente do grupo e mergulhada em um transe profundo seguia em direção a um objeto caído no chão.

Simultaneamente, a garotinha via o livro cair das mãos da mulher até encontrar o gramado verde e se abaixa para pegá-lo, enquanto na caverna, a Hermione atual repete o mesmo movimento tocando o que parece ser um caderno de anotações.

- Hermione! Não! – gritou Neville, tentando impedir que a amiga tocasse o objeto, mas já era tarde.

No momento em que a mão da castanha tocou o caderno, um clarão iluminou todo o ambiente despertando a atenção de todos, enquanto Hermione era submetida a algo que se assemelhava a uma forte descarga elétrica e caía desacordada.

Em poucos segundos, Lupin se aproximava do corpo caído da menina e interrogava Neville, intencionando saber o que havia se passado. Era difícil de acreditar que Hermione pudesse ter cometido um erro tão elementar, como tocar em um artefato das trevas sem tomar nenhuma precaução.

Não havia outra opção, a missão estava suspensa e a ordem agora era retornar imediatamente ao quartel. O segundo grupo liderado por Tonks ficou extremamente surpreso ao receber tal ordem, visto que a mesma chegou sem nenhuma justificativa.

- Eu não sei o que houve. Alguém fez algo errado e precisamos voltar imediatamente. – anunciou Tonks, deixando Harry intimamente frustrado.

Somente quando retornaram a casa, foram comunicados do acidente; Fato que deixou Draco profundamente irritado. Mas não era hora de brigar. Precisava ver Hermione e descobrir o que tinha acontecido de verdade, por isso, sem hesitar saiu a sua procura.

A garota estava no quarto, aos cuidados de Minerva e parados a sua porta, como sentinelas, Rony e Neville conversavam em um tom sério, sem perceber a aproximação do loiro.

- Você não faz idéia de como me senti quando a vi ali, caída no chão... Foi terrível. Pensei que fosse perdê-la para sempre! – dizia Neville ainda angustiado.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Draco parou e recuou lentamente até um ponto onde sabia que não poderia ser visto. Sentiu algo estranho, parecia que seu sexto sentido lhe alertava para algo e por isso decidiu permanecer ali por alguns segundos.

- Eu entendo. Ela é minha melhor amiga e sempre tomou conta de mim... Também não saberia o que fazer sem ela. - falou o ruivo.

- Hermione é sempre foi uma amiga maravilhosa, mas tenho que confessar que no fundo eu desejava que ela fosse mais do que isso. – lamentou.

- Poxa, cara! Eu sei que é difícil pra você... Mas ela gosta do Malfoy e pelo o que ela disse é sério; Então tenta esquecer. – tentou aconselhar Rony.

- Não sei se posso. – respondeu Neville.

- Então vai falar com ela? – quis saber Rony.

- Pensei em fazer isso há alguns dias, mas ela não estava bem e vi que não seria justo com ela... Prefiro deixar tudo como está. – respondeu Neville.

"Como assim ela não estava bem? Do quê esse infeliz do Longbotton está falando?" – perguntava Draco para si mesmo.

- Draco? O que está fazendo aqui parado como uma estátua? – perguntou Luna, entregando a presença do sonserino. – Venha, vamos ver Hermione!

Em silêncio passaram, por Rony e Neville, que ficou visivelmente preocupado com a possibilidade de seu segredo ter sido revelado justamente ao seu rival; Mas Rony procurou tranqüilizar o amigo, alegando que Malfoy se encontrava demasiadamente distante para escutar o que falavam.

Ainda com a cabeça latejando pelas palavras de Neville, Draco entrou no quarto onde presenciou assombrado, Hermione se debatendo sobre a cama. A menina se movia bruscamente e chorava, mas seus olhos permaneciam cerrados.

_Sileciosamente os sentidos a__bandonam as defesas  
>Incapaz de resistir ás notas que esrevo<br>Pois eu componho A Música Da Noite_

- È outro pesadelo – murmurou Luna baixinho.

- O que disse? – perguntou Draco.

- Eu não falei nada, Malfoy. – disse a loirinha, enquanto via McGonagall inutilmente tentar despertar a garota.

- Eu ouvi perfeitamente, Luna! Você disse "outro pesadelo"... O que está acontecendo? Por favor, me diga! – pediu Draco visivelmente preocupado, mas Luna não respondia.

Havia prometido à amiga guardar segredo e não podia revelar a ninguém sobre as constantes crises que havia presenciado. Embora estivesse assustada com toda a situação, Luna entendia e admirava Hermione por sua coragem de enfrentar tudo aquilo sozinha, somente para continuar ajudando seus amigos.

_Feche os olhos  
>Pois eles só dirão a verdade<br>E a verdade não __é o que você quer ver  
>No escuro é facil fingir<br>_Que a verdade é o que ela deve ser

Draco estava pronto para protestar e arrancar a verdade de Luna, quando ouviu a voz de Hermione gritar seu nome em um tom de desespero, deixando-o realmente impressionado. Algo grave estava acontecendo e ele não ainda não conseguia acreditar que Hermione havia lhe escondido essa situação. Perdia-se em pensamentos, quando Minerva decidiu expulsar todos do quarto para cuidar melhor da garota que apresentava um estado crítico.

Sem escolha, Luna saiu do quarto rapidamente com a intenção de fugir das perguntas de Draco, mas não obteve sucesso.

-Luna! – chamou Draco, antes que a garota tivesse chance de fugir.

- Desculpe, Draco, mas tenho que ir! – disse a garota tentando escapar inutilmente.

- Não! Você não vai sair daqui enquanto não me disser o que está acontecendo! – disse o loiro enfático.

- Eu sei tanto quanto você! – respondeu a menina tentando se desvencilhar.

Por mais que tentasse, Luna sabia que Draco jamais acreditaria nela e no fundo ela desejava que ele descobrisse a verdade... Talvez ele conseguisse ajudar; Mas a decisão era de Hermione e ela tinha que manter sua palavra, no entanto, Draco a olhava tão decidido, que a fazia pensar que somente um milagre poderia lhe tirar daquela situação e foi o que aconteceu.

- Malfoy! – chamou Harry. – Moody está te esperando na biblioteca e disse que é urgente.

Ao ouvir o recado, Luna respirou aliviada, enquanto Draco seguia Harry em silêncio e visivelmente contrariado, imaginando o que Moody queria com ele. Mas antes de se retirar, lançou um último olhar para Luna, alertando-a de que ele não desistiria até descobrir a verdade.

O que estava acontecendo ali? Porque Hermione estava lhe escondendo algo tão sério? Com o treinamento e toda a pressão, não haviam conversado muito nos últimos dias, mas lembrava-se de ter a impressão de que ela andava muito abatida... A cabeça de Draco fervilhava; O aparente sofrimento da menina lhe causou uma dor tão profunda que por alguns segundos ficou desnorteado e até esqueceu a revelação de Neville.

Foi ao encontro de Moody na biblioteca, mas não conseguia se concentrar em suas palavras; Ainda não havia compreendido o motivo daquela convocação, até o momento em que o velho auror colocou sobre a mesa o caderno de anotações responsável pelo trauma de Hermione.

Lembrava-se vagamente do objeto, mas não tinha dúvidas quanto a sua propriedade. Aquele caderno pertencia a seu pai, pertencia à Lúcio Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. IV A Face do Mal

O que eu faço para ignorar os que estão atrás de mim?  
>Sigo meus instintos cegamente?<br>Escondo meu orgulho desses pesadelos  
>E mergulho em pensamentos tristes que estão me enlouquecendo?<p>

Devo sentar aqui e tentar ficar parado?  
>Ou tento os pegar em flagrante?<br>Devo acreditar em algo e ser enganado pela falsidade?  
>Ou não confiar em ninguém e viver na solidão?<p>

Porque eu não posso aguentar ser tão esticado  
>Eu faço os movimentos certos mas estou perdido dentro deles<br>Eu dou minha tacada diária novamente  
>Mas termino me ferindo de novo<p>

Eram apenas ruínas, mas ainda assim o local conservava alguma imponência. Uma enorme serpente de olhos amarelados e presas afiadas deslizava pelo chão rapidamente, denunciando a pressa de seu mestre. Todos a olham apreensivos, mas o réptil não desvia de seu objetivo; Está ciente de sua tarefa e conhece bem seu alvo.

Repentinamente o animal pára e começa a deslizar suavemente formando um círculo, quase como se dançasse, em volta de uma mulher de cabelos e olhos negro, que permanece altiva e sem nenhum traço de medo. O recado está dado, sua missão está cumprida e agora a serpente pode voltar ao seu esporte preferido: caçar.

Assim como seu mestre, Nagini é uma caçadora implacável e gosta de brincar com suas vítimas, de perceber o medo em seus olhos e vê-las sofrer, antes de dar bote definitivo; Talvez por essa característica em comum, tenha conseguido obter tamanha consideração de seu senhor.

Naquela noite, o Lord das Trevas ordenou a convocação de uma de suas servas e como sempre, foi rapidamente atendido. Não foi preciso esperar mais no que o extremamente necessário. Em poucos segundos, Bellatrix Lestrange reverenciava seu mestre e mais uma vez, colocava-se a sua inteira disposição.

_Doente da cabeça, vivendo mas morto  
>Escute o que eu disse<br>Aprenda a lição do poderoso medo_

- Aprecio sua eficiência... – começou a figura bizarra, encoberta pela penumbra do ambiente, fazendo a comensal sorrir levemente. – Mas repudio sua inocência! – continuou fazendo com que o sorriso desaparecesse por completo. – Acaso, acha que eu não tomaria conhecimento do que vêm tramando as minhas costas?

- Mestre! Eu jamais... – tentou se explicar.

_Eu não pareço conseguir separar, porque eu não tenho nada para liberar.  
>Eu não saberia a solução. Porque esta não é minha revolução.<em>

- Ora, não gaste o meu precioso tempo! Sei o que está fazendo com a menina sangue-ruim e confesso que até achei divertido no início... Mas agora chega de brincadeira! O que fez hoje foi estúpido! – falou sem paciência.

_Eu pratico minha prostituição  
>E propago a poluição das pessoas.<em>

- Os rascunhos de Lúcio não poderão nos prejudicar, Milord. Eu tenho absoluta certeza! Somente por isso os utilizei. – defendeu-se Bella.

- Por que quer a menina? Por que ainda não a matou?– quis saber Voldemort, mesmo já imaginando o que se passava naquela mente doentia.

_Eu não tenho ninguém para provocar  
>E não tenho ninguém para competir<br>Você quer que eu assimile  
>Mas eu não vou imitar.<em>

- Ela vai pagar caro por ter se intrometido no meu caminho e na minha família. Primeiro a farei sofrer e depois quando estiver destruída, encontrará seu fim e meu Draco perceberá o engano que cometeu e retornará ao seu verdadeiro lugar. – dizia com um brilho maligno no olhar.

- Não! Isso jamais acontecerá! Ele é um traidor e terá o mesmo destino do pai! – disse Voldemort com um olhar mortal.

- Mas... – tentou Bella, sem sucesso.

- Não ouse me contrariar! Para a traição só existe um castigo e sabes bem disso! Quanto à menina... Divirta-se o quanto quiser! – falou enquanto desaparecia entre as sombras, deixando para trás uma mulher inconformada.

Embora permanecesse leal aos planos de Voldemort, Bella definitivamente era mais fiel aos seus próprios planos; E desde a morte de Lúcio, a comensal estava completamente obcecada com a idéia de que Draco deveria suceder o pai na irmandade e por isso não descansaria até tê-lo novamente junto a si.

Matar Lúcio não significou nada para quem já não tinha uma alma; O matou como mataria qualquer outro para agradar seu mestre. Mas em troca de tamanha lealdade, não abriria mão de desfrutar do poder prometido por seu mestre e de ver seu único herdeiro junto a ela no topo do mundo.

Longe dali, em um dos muitos quartos do luxuoso quartel general da Ordem de Fênix, para o alívio de Minerva, finalmente Hermione despertava. Tão fraca, tão abatida... Ainda era possível perceber as lágrimas na face da menina. Sua cabaça doía muito e somente após alguns segundos, conseguiu distinguir os rostos que lhe rodeavam.

Ainda surpresa, a jovem constatou que desta vez, não estava rodeada pelos olhares e pelas vozes suas amigas e confidentes, mas sim por suas professoras e responsáveis – fato que claramente a deixava ainda mais encrencada. Sabia que desta vez não conseguiria escapar das perguntas.

Ainda não estava em condições de fazer nada, mas sabia que naquele momento, precisaria usar toda a sua inteligência e astúcia para conseguir se manter firme e permanecer ao lado de seus amigos.

- Mione... – chamou Tonks se sentando na cama. – Como se sente?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei... – respondeu a menina, sentando-se na cama com algum esforço.

- Hermione, você precisa nos contar o que está acontecendo! – disse McGonagall séria.

- E-eu não sei do que está falando. – gaguejou a garota.

- Vamos lá, Mione! Por que tocou naquele caderno? Você conhece todos os procedimentos melhor do que ninguém e sabe que jamais poderia tocá-lo sem as devias precauções... Diga o que houve! – insistiu Tonks, deixando a castanha visivelmente nervosa.

- Foi um lapso! Não sei o que dizer! – mentiu.

- Você está mentindo! – decretou Minerva. Algo aconteceu! Algo está acontecendo e você nos escondeu! Estou profundamente decepcionada com sua atitude! – disse visivelmente magoada.

Em toda a sua vida, Hermione jamais havia se sentido daquela maneira. Seus olhos marejavam, já não tinha forças. Nunca estivera tão acuada e indefesa. Por um momento, desejou simplesmente relatar para Tonks e McGonagall tudo o que estava se passando e dividir com elas um pouco do pesado fardo que vinha carregando há tanto tempo; Mas logo recobrou a razão e percebeu que as conseqüências de tal escolha poderiam ser desastrosas.

Mentir não era o caminho. Minerva e Tonks a conheciam muito bem e não se contentariam com uma história qualquer. Estava claro no olhar das duas que desejavam saber de cada detalhe do incidente e do pesadelo e Hermione simplesmente não podia permitir isso. Tentou se desvencilhar o quanto pôde, até o momento em que Minerva, percebendo as intenções da aluna, decidiu virar o jogo.

- Ninfadora, creio que eu posso cuidar de Hermione, de modo que você pode retomar suas atividades; Certamente estão sentindo sua falta. – disse McGonagall em um tom sério, fazendo com que Tonks, um tanto contrariada, se retirasse do dormitório imediatamente.

A partir de então, o nervosismo de Hermione somente aumentava; Minerva a olhava tão profundamente que parecia penetrar em sua alma. Não havia escolha: estava completamente encurralada.

- As perguntas não irão cessar. Seus professores, seus amigos e seu namorado não irão descansar até saberem o que realmente se passou... De modo que se você está tão certa de que deve manter segredo, é hora de começar a pensar em uma forma eficaz de conseguir isso... – começou a professora.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. – desabafou a menina cansada rendendo-se as lágrimas.

- Minha querida, sempre nos demos tão bem... Você sempre recorreu a mim quando precisou! Por que não me procurou desta vez? – perguntou Minerva abraçando a garota.

- Eu tive medo que me afastasse! Não quero que ninguém saiba... Eu quero lutar ao lado da Ordem! Preciso fazer isso! – respondeu a menina começando a se exaltar.

- Afastar você? Se é algo tão grave assim, insisto que me conte tudo, desde o início e eu prometo que vou ajudá-la a resolver de uma maneira que não envolva a mais ninguém! – tentou convencer.

- E se não puder? – perguntou a menina temerosa.

- Creio que precisamos pelo menos tentar! – disse tentando encorajá-la.

- Então vou lhe contar tudo, desde o início... Mas preciso que prometa guardar segredo. – disse ainda insegura.

- Está me pedindo um voto perpétuo? – perguntou a professora assustada.

- Não! Mas peço sua palavra como minha amiga. – disse a menina, obtendo imediatamente uma resposta positiva que lhe incentivou a falar.

Sem nenhuma pressa, Hermione começou a narrar uma longa história, que nem ela mesma tinha consciência de onde se iniciava. Repetiu cada memória assustadora, revivendo um pouco da tensão e do medo a cada palavra.

Explicou que as ameaças se iniciaram por meio de pesadelos, de modo que no início, ela mesma duvidava que aquilo pudesse ser real; No entanto, os sonhos se intensificaram e as palavras de vingança se repetiam em ciclos. Primeiro, ela perdia Draco, depois perdia seus amigos e sua família, ficando completamente só... Somente após estar completamente sozinha e perdida iniciava-se a perseguição física.

Após cada sonho, sentia efeitos em seu corpo, como se gradativamente suas forças fossem sugadas. Com dificuldade, confessou que temia estar perdendo a razão. Minerva não ousava interrompê-la; Ouvia cada palavra com a máxima atenção e se esforçava para não demonstrar o quanto estava chocada com aquele relato.

Tudo era extremamente nebuloso. A menina já havia pesquisado em todos os livros que dispunham, mas não encontrou nenhum relato que se assemelhasse a sua situação. Levantou diversas hipóteses, mas nenhuma se confirmou. E agora essa maldição, ou seja lá o que fosse, parecia ganhar ainda mais força...

- Espere um instante... Você disse que teve uma visão do seu passado e que não estava consciente quando tocou aquele caderno? – perguntou a professora bastante intrigada.

- Isso mesmo! Alguém queria que eu encontrasse e tocasse naquele caderno. Não foi uma simples coincidência! De alguma forma fui controlada por outra pessoa. – afirmou segura.

- Hermione, tudo isso é muito grave! Temos que comunicar aos outros membros da Ordem! – disse McGonagall.

- Não! A senhora não pode fazer isso! Eles irão me isolar e me impedirão de participar de qualquer missão! – dizia exasperada.

- Mas é preciso! Você não poderá suportar esta situação por muito tempo! Além disso, está claro que alguém conseguiu acesso a você, de modo que...

- Eu sou um risco para todos! – concluiu a menina entregando-se novamente ao choro.

- Calma, minha querida! Encontraremos uma solução! – prometeu Minerva. – Vamos combinar o seguinte: a partir de hoje, você não participará das missões em campo e se dedicará novamente as pesquisas. Ficará sob meus cuidados, até encontrarmos uma solução!

- Obrigada! – disse ainda entre soluços.

Mas por mais que tentasse parecer tranqüila, Minerva McGonagall lutava intimamente para disfarçar a preocupação que dominava sua mente. Nunca tivera filhos, mas se alguém havia conseguido despertar seu afeto de forma semelhante, este alguém era justamente Hermione. E pela primeira vez, a mulher tão altiva e por vezes fria, encontrava-se confusa e temerosa, sem saber como ajudar sua pupila.

Aquela realmente estava sendo uma noite e tanto. Enquanto Hermione revelava seu segredo a Minerva, outra conversa igualmente séria acontecia na biblioteca. Alastor Moddy convocou Draco para que lhe ajudasse a confirmar algumas suspeitas; Era um auror experiente o bastante para saber que um objeto como aquele caderno de anotações jamais seria esquecido acidentalmente.

Tratava-se de um pequeno caderno de capa de couro negro, com poucas páginas contendo algumas anotações praticamente ilegíveis. Moody não sabia ao certo a quem pertencia, mas imaginou que Draco provavelmente poderia ajudá-lo a elucidar tal mistério.

Ao tocar no caderno, agora totalmente inofensivo, Draco pôde rever em sua mente com extrema clareza diversas cenas em que Lúcio portava o objeto; E ao folhear algumas páginas, a caligrafia inconfundível de seu pai apenas confirmava o que ele já imaginava: o caderno continha anotações de Lúcio Malfoy sobre Voldemort e seus comensais.

- E então, senhor Malfoy... Conhece este objeto? – questionou Moody.

- Sim. Este caderno pertencia a meu pai. – respondeu o rapaz pousando novamente o caderno sobre a mesa.

- Está certo desta afirmação? – insistiu o auror.

- Sim. É a letra dele, não tenho dúvidas. – respondeu seguro. – Mas não faz sentido... Por que este caderno estaria naquela caverna se meu pai jamais esteve lá?

- Isso é o que devemos descobrir, senhor Malfoy. Mas por hora isto é tudo, obrigada. – falou Moody fazendo com que Draco se retirasse.

Aquilo tudo estava sendo demais para Draco. Informações demais; Muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta até então... Mas o sonserino estava decidido a mudar essa situação e o faria antes que o sol nascesse. Ao deixar a biblioteca, o loiro já sabia exatamente aonde deveria ir.

Após mais de uma hora de conversa, Minerva finalmente deixava o quarto de Hermione. Embora, ainda estivesse atordoada com o relato da menina, sabia que não poderia perder mais nem um segundo e tomou uma decisão drástica: quebraria a promessa que havia feito há poucos minutos.

Alheios a toda a tensão que envolvia o ambiente, Fred e Jorge Weasley decidiram aproveitar o cancelamento da missão para promover o que classificavam como "método de diversão involuntário" aproveitando alguns artigos da Gemialidades Weasley; Para isso, Jorge decidiu utilizar um kit de fogos espontâneos, cujas vítimas foram Hagrid e Lupin, enquanto do lado oposto da mansão Fred se preparava para ativar um pântano portátil, quando ouviu passos.

Para evitar um flagrante, Fred instintivamente se escondeu e pôde observar incógnito uma intrigante discussão entre Minerva McGonagall e Narcisa Malfoy.

- Como pode trazer esse tipo de preocupação para Severo? Não vê que ele ainda não se recuperou? – questionava Narcisa visivelmente contrariada.

- Sei disso perfeitamente, mas o assunto era urgente e Severo é o único que pode ajudar... – começou Minerva.

- Pois eu a proíbo de incomodá-lo com delírios de uma adolescente boba! – interrompeu Narcisa com um olhar mortal que causou espanto em McGonagall.

- Não são delírios e não recebo ordens de você! – revidou a professora furiosa, para se retirar em seguida, deixando para trás uma mulher indignada.

-Então ela não foi capaz de suportar... Mas eu não permitirei que ninguém mais se prejudique. – disse Narcisa para si mesma, sem saber da presença de Fred.

Quando o corredor ficou vazio, Fred deixou o esconderijo e extremamente intrigado, abandonou seu plano original e seguiu ao encontro do irmão; Mas antes que pudesse chegar até Jorge foi surpreendido por uma segunda discussão, que embora mais amena, não lhe parecia menos intrigante.

- Luna, não vai me convencer! Preciso saber o que está acontecendo com Hermione! – insistia Draco diante da relutância da garota.

- Eu não sei... – tentava desvencilhar-se.

- Por favor, você é amiga dela... Se algo está errado precisamos ajudá-la! – convencia Draco.

- Ok. Vou te dizer o que eu sei, mas precisa prometer que não dirá nem a ela e nem a ninguém! – disse a loirinha cansada.

- Você não vai se arrepender! Agora me diga o quê está havendo? – perguntou sem conter a ansiedade.

- Espere, aqui não é um local seguro! Vamos até a biblioteca. – disse a menina puxando Draco pela mão, enquanto passavam por Fred que novamente se escondia.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Que segredo tão importante é esse? E o quê Hermione têm com isso?" – perguntava o ruivo a si mesmo enquanto corria para alcançar o irmão, que se divertia com as tentativas de Hagrid, Lupin e Arthur para apagar os fogos que apenas se multiplicavam.

- Hei, Jorge! – chamava o rapaz baixinho, tentando não chamar atenção. – Jorge! –chamou novamente despertando a atenção do rapaz e fazendo um gesto para que ele o acompanhasse.

Seguiam sorrateiramente para o quarto, quando foram apanhados em flagrante pela senhora Weasley que não estava com uma cara nada boa diante de mais uma arte dos filhos. Certamente aquela conversa teria que ser adiada.

- Notas da Autora-

Então finalmente sabemos a identidade da algoz de Hermione, na verdade no capítulo 15 da Fênix - parte I, Bella jurava vingança à Hermione – então não era de fato um mistério.

Este capítulo é basicamente uma continuação do capítulo anterior "Letargo" – foi necessário dividir o texto para que não ficasse muito cansativo. A partir de agora, Hermione será obrigada a mudar e a assumir as rédeas de sua própria vida, em meio a maldades e intrigas que a rodeiam.

Quero agradecer a todos que acompanham a Fênix e aos que gentilmente comentaram a história (Sara, Michele, Deh, Anna, Flávia, Vick, Naja, Melissa, Beatriz, Sra. Summers e Alvaro); Além disso, quero agradecer em dobro ao Arzobispo, que arrasou em todas as capas, especialmente nas de estilo dark!

Especial – Colher de Chá

Antecipando fatos para minhas amigas e leitoras:

Hoje resolvi escrever para todas as amigas de uma só vez e assim, responder uma dúvida que têm se tornado meio que constante...

Quando decidi escrever a Fênix a primeira coisa que fiz foi decidir como seria o enredo. Acostumada a ler os romances clássicos e assistir filmes antigos, não foi nada difícil imaginar uma história complicada o suficiente para que eu mesma me complicasse toda ao longo dos capítulos. E como era a primeira vez que eu escrevia algo desse tipo, resolvi dividir a história em três atos, três temporadas como se diz na floreios.

Ao final da Fênix- parte I, pensei que devia parar ali. Era muito trabalhoso! Eu colocava um capítulo a cada dois dias, era uma loucura! Foi então que nos últimos capítulos surgiram pessoas como a Michele, a Vick, a Melissa, depois a própria Sara... Enfim me convenceram a fazer a parte II.

Então meninas, estamos exatamente no meio do caminho. Basta lembrar a fórmula básica de todos romances. Primeiro a paixão, depois os problemas e depois o triunfo. Estamos na hora da maldade, a mocinha sofre e sofre muito. E neste caso, vale lembrar que o príncipe encantado não é nada tradicional, então as reações dele não serão necessariamente as mais adequadas – Eu não preciso dizer pra vocês que Draco tem sua própria maneira de encarar o mundo. Por isso o que vier a dar errado, vai dar muito errado mesmo, mas não há razões para pânico, porque se vocês concordarem, eu escrevo uma terceira temporada narrando somente como vale a pena lutar pelo que se quer.

Ainda falta um personagem para entrar na história e completar de vez essa trama. Também quero lembrar de que optei por não me concentrar na guerra, que ficou mais como um pano de fundo. Procuro colocar algumas idéias sobre o treinamento e a busca das horcruxes, mas sem muitos detalhes. No entanto irei narrar um pouco da batalha final, porque será necessário para o desfecho dos personagens.

Acho que já falei demais... Mas só mais uma coisa:

Naja – eu sei, eu sei... Também estou sentindo falta do romance entre os casais, mas estou narrando uma seqüência de 48hs seguidas e infelizmente n tive como colocar. Mas me dê um voto de confiança e espere mais um pouquinho. Suas cenas já estão escritas...

Então é isso!

Beijos e Obrigada por tudo!

Imogen


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. V - Hora Vazia

Draco permanecia sentado em uma enorme poltrona de couro na biblioteca. Havia pouca luz, apenas o brilho da lua que atravessava o vidro da janela possibilitava que se distinguissem os objetos no local; Mas olhar do jovem não conseguia focar qualquer coisa. As horas passavam depressa e logo o céu estaria claro; Logo seria dia... Um dia muito difícil para ele.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de Luna. Em sua mente era impossível que alguém conseguisse esconder tamanha angústia por tanto tempo. Num gesto brusco, passou a mão pela face seguidas vezes desejando que nada daquilo fosse real, mas para seu desespero, era.

Sentia-se estúpido por não ter desconfiado de nada; Eram tantos sinais: o cansaço, o olhar perdido, nervosismo sem motivo aparente... Por que nunca a questionou seriamente? Como era possível que ela estivesse passando por tudo aquilo sozinha? Mas principalmente, por que ela não pediu sua ajuda?

Caminhou até a janela, constatando que as cores do céu começavam a mudar. Pensamentos desordenados revelavam cenas de um passado ainda próximo, onde ele viveu dias de paz, dias de sonho, dias de ilusão – agora ele pensava.

Entre todos os jovens que faziam parte de exército de Dumbledore, Draco certamente era o mais velho. Não em idade, certamente era irrelevante se quando finalmente o sol voltasse a iluminar todo o céu, se iniciaria o dia destinado a marcar seu décimo oitavo aniversário... Era o mais velho simplesmente por ter vivido mais e aprendido muitas lições que jamais deveria ter aprendido.

Como o mais jovem dos comensais, pôde ver a vida de um jeito distorcido e principalmente, pôde conhecer de perto a dor e a morte. Não se importava inicialmente, não havia porque se importar, aprendeu desde cedo que aquelas pessoas não eram seus semelhantes, eram inferiores e não fariam falta no mundo que pretendia construir.

Mas estava errado. A própria vida se encarregou de lhe fazer pagar por sua arrogância e ignorância, fazendo com que o amor que ele nem acreditava existir lhe tocasse a alma através de sua vítima preferida. Irônico: a garota que ele sempre perseguiu, sempre humilhou e odiou durante anos... A única que o compreendeu, a única que o aceitou, a única que permaneceu a seu lado e que agora sacrificava-se para pagar sua dívida.

Somente agora, conseguia se dar conta do quanto foi inocente e do quanto se iludiu acreditando que poderia deixar aquela vida para trás e construir uma nova, ignorando suas atitudes equivocadas. Não podia, não tão facilmente. Durante algum tempo, Draco esperou maiores represálias por parte de Voldemort, mas elas nunca aconteceram; Pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

Imaginou que sob a proteção da Ordem de Fênix não podia ser atingido e chegou a acreditar que declarando-se inimigo dos comensais, se tornaria simplesmente mais um alvo; Certamente Voldemort recompensaria muitíssimo bem aquele que o matasse. Mas não era assim. Não era apenas isso.

O que estava acontecendo a Hermione era prova irrefutável de que ele jamais seria visto como um mero inimigo; Era um traidor, seria cruelmente perseguido e antes de encontrar a morte, pagaria muito caro pelos seus atos. O recado já estava dado e ele mais uma vez se perguntava como pôde não ter percebido, enquanto desferia um soco contra a madeira inanimada da mesa.

Há quanto tempo ela estaria suportando aquela tortura?- "Não posso permitir que isso continue!" – pensava o loiro, enquanto se enchia de coragem e deixava a biblioteca. Ainda que não soubesse os detalhes da situação, a cena que presenciou há algumas horas, não lhe deixava nenhuma dúvida do que estava acontecendo e principalmente de qual seria o desfecho.

No entanto, o jovem sonserino estava disposto a reverter a situação. Não permitiria que sua garota continuasse sofrendo daquela maneira... E para isso, sabia que precisaria ser mais frio e mais forte do que nunca. Meias verdades não seriam mais aceitas; Era hora de ter uma conversa séria com Hermione e de colocar todas as cartas na mesa definitivamente.

Sem se importar com mais nada, o rapaz simplesmente subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto de Hermione. A esta altura, Luna já havia contado a Gina sobre a conversa com Draco e ambas estavam profundamente apreensivas com o que aconteceria entre os dois. Não foi preciso que ele dissesse nenhuma palavra, bastou um olhar para que as garotas entendessem que precisavam de um momento a sós e ambas se retiraram sem questionamentos.

Hermione estava deitada em sua cama, mas não dormia; Ainda estava muito perturbada com o seu último pesadelo. Sabia que seu segredo havia sido descoberto e o que isso significava, mas até aquele momento ainda não havia conseguido pensar sobre isso, revivendo as terríveis sensações de mais uma ameaça.

Felizmente ela não precisou falar em alta voz todo o desespero que sentiu em se ver sendo arrancada bruscamente de seus pais, de Draco, de seus amigos e de sua própria vida. Já não tinha forças para continuar, sabia que quando o sol nascesse provavelmente teria que deixar a aquela casa e ainda que de forma mais amena, seguiria sozinha e viveria seu pesadelo.

Estava tão amedrontada pelos fantasmas de seu subconsciente que sequer percebeu a presença de Draco. Somente quando o rapaz a tocou, ela se deu conta de sua presença e se virou depressa em sua direção, olhando em seus olhos por alguns segundos, antes de abraçá-lo.

Em silêncio, Draco retribuiu o abraço, enquanto tentava reunir forças e se concentrar no que tinha que fazer. Não seria fácil ficar longe de Hermione, mas não havia outro caminho. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente antes de soltá-la – parecia que pretendia guardar um pouco do seu perfume dentro de si.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, o rapaz encontrou-se preso a um par de olhos castanhos que embora demonstrassem cansaço, não perdiam nenhum detalhe quando o assunto era Draco Malfoy. Hermione já o conhecia melhor do que ele poderia supor e imediatamente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

- Não quero que me diga isso... – começou a menina, encontrando uma enorme força dentro de si que a impedia de chorar novamente.

- Se sabe o que eu vim dizer, deve saber que tenho motivos. – disse o rapaz acariciando seu rosto com as costas de sua mão.

- Não é culpa sua. – disse enquanto fechava os olhos sentindo o toque do garoto.

- Aquele caderno foi um aviso; Um aviso para mim, como cada um dos pesadelos que você me escondeu. – afirmou Draco se distanciando da garota.

- Não podemos ter certeza... Por que escolheriam a mim? Não faz nenhum sentido... – disse a garota tentando convencê-lo.

- Faz muito mais sentido do que você pensa! – respondeu magoado.

-Seja o que for, agora enfrentaremos juntos. – disse a menina se aproximando novamente.

- Juntos? Você me escondeu o que estava acontecendo! Eu nunca... – começou.

- Antes que me acuse, peço que escute! – interrompeu Hermione. – Se mantive segredo foi antes de tudo, para proteger a você e aos outros. Além disso, não queria ser obrigada a ir embora...

- Você não podia ter feito isso comigo! – esbravejou o loiro. –Não tem idéia do que fez!

- Draco... – disse Hermione cedendo às lágrimas. – Apenas fique comigo.

- Já não posso Hermione. – disse o sonserino sentindo um aperto no peito.

Você me deixou com um adeus e braços abertos  
>Um corte tão profundo eu não mereço<br>Você sempre foi invencível aos meus olhos  
>A única coisa contra nós agora é o tempo<p>

Na mente de Hermione a reação de Draco foi a pior possível. Jamais imaginou que o rapaz pudesse deixá-la naquele momento. Sabia que ele ficaria chateado, que brigaria e questionaria sua falta de confiança, mas nunca poderia supor que terminasse o namoro. Sem, saber Draco, por iniciativa própria, havia cumprido a primeira ameaça e iniciado uma sucessão de dias negros para a menina.

Poderia ser mais difícil dizer adeus e ficar sem você?  
>Poderia ser mais difícil ver você ir, enfrentar a verdade?<br>Se eu tivesse só mais um dia...

Quando decidiu ter uma conversa séria com Hermione, Draco não conseguiu prever seu desfecho. Por nada no mundo queria se afastar de sua garota, mas ao vê-la naquele estado sofreu uma espécie de choque e acabou chegando a uma conclusão, que para ele era óbvia: Hermione não era o alvo, era simplesmente um meio para atingi-lo.

Sentiu-se completamente sem escolha; Tinha que se afastar. Jamais se perdoaria se eles lhe fizessem algum mal. Ele tinha que ser punido e não ela. Não suportaria vê-la sofrer por sua causa e acreditou que se afastando, Hermione teria uma chance. Por isso, não hesitou em bater a porta atrás de si, sem sequer um último olhar.

Eu me deito e me encubro com riso, bem  
>Um pouco de esperança é o que eu estou precisando<br>E agora eu desejo que eu pudesse voltar as horas  
>Mas eu sei que eu não tenho esse poder<p>

Não podia olhar. Se mirasse seu rosto novamente não conseguiria concluir seu plano; Provavelmente correria de volta e a tomaria nos braços jurando que não permitiria que nada de mal lhe acontecesse. Mas isso seria uma mentira... Se continuassem insistindo em mantê-la como alvo, nem ele e nem ninguém conseguiria protegê-la e assim, escolheu ir à diante.

Como a areia em meus pés  
>E o cheiro de um doce perfume<br>Você ficará em mim para sempre  
>E eu desejo que você não vá<br>Eu desejo que você não vá,  
>Eu desejo que você não vá embora<br>Para tocar você novamente,  
>Com vida em suas mãos,<br>Isto não poderia ser mais difícil, difícil...

Deixou o quarto da garota com o coração partido. Já não conseguia pensar em nada. Sentia-se vazio, como nunca havia se sentido antes. Caminhou pelo corredor meio sem rumo, parando diante de seu quarto; Girava a maçaneta, quando sentiu um forte impulso e saiu a passos largos, detendo-se somente quando encontrou sua mãe.

- Filho? O que faz acordado horas?Devia estar descansando... – começou a mulher se aproximando e abraçando o rapaz. – Feliz Aniversário, querido! – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Era o dia de seu aniversário, mas também era o dia em que se iniciou sua morte. Lenta, cruel, dolorosa... Antes tudo encontrasse seu fim naquele dia, mas não seria tão simples. Não para ele.

Draco não movia um único músculo e não conseguia articular nenhuma palavra, alarmando Narcisa, que observando melhor o filho, percebeu que este se encontrava de varinha em punho e com uma expressão dura, que acabava por denunciar suas intenções.

- Você não vai sair. Eu o proíbo de deixar essa casa! – falou a mulher começando a ficar nervosa.

- Eu preciso ir. – respondeu sério.

- Não vai atrás dela! Eu não permitirei. – falou sobressaltada.

- Eu vou fazer o que tenho que fazer. – desafiou o rapaz.

- Não vou permitir que se mate por causa daquela menina!- alterou-se Narcisa, atraindo a atenção de Lupin que já estava de pé.

- Você sabia? O tempo todo você sabia o que estava acontecendo com Hermione e permitiu? – questionou o rapaz sem conseguir assimilar tudo.

- Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer... Quando percebi já era tarde demais e por isso me calei. – justificou-se a mulher abalada diante do olhar repleto de mágoa que recebia.

- Eu podia ajudá-la! Eu! – gritou sem se importar com a presença de Lupin que acabara de adentrar o recinto.

- Você não poderia enfrentá-la sozinho... Sabe que ela está cada vez mais forte, seus poderes atingiram dimensões raras e a menina é prova disso. Ela o mataria sem piedade, como fez com Lúcio! – disse a mulher conter as lágrimas.

- Eu não me importo! Não vou permitir que Hermione receba o ódio destinado a mim! – disse o rapaz deixando a mãe para trás.

Narcisa foi a primeira pessoa a perceber a mudança de Hermione. Ainda no primeiro dia em que chegaram à mansão, a surpreendeu com um olhar de medo, mãos e lábios trêmulos que denunciavam o nervosismo aparentemente sem motivo. No início, imaginou que tudo aquilo se devia somente aos momentos de tensão que haviam vivido na batalha contra os comensais, mas com o passar dos dias constatou estar enganada.

Dias se passaram, e certa noite, quando retornava a seus aposentos após uma crise de insônia, percebeu luzes acesas em um dos dormitórios e uma estranha movimentação. Deteve-se por alguns instantes diante da porta do quarto das garotas e pôde ouvir as tentativas inúteis de Luna e Gina de tentar acordar Hermione.

"Ela não pode acordar; Não enquanto a mensagem não for encerrada..." – pensava. Naquele primeiro momento, Narcisa tentou se convencer que havia presenciado um simples pesadelo, mas em seu íntimo sabia que não era; Já vira acontecer antes e sabia que aquele era apenas o início de uma cruel vingança.

Bellatrix estava torturando a menina para atrair Draco até ela. O conhecia muito bem e no momento que o viu proteger Hermione arriscando a própria vida, entendeu que ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa por ela. Assim, ficou óbvio demais para a comensal: atormentaria a garota até o limite de suas forças e teria Draco novamente submisso a sua vontade. Mas Narcisa não estava disposta a perder seu filho.

Lamentava em seu íntimo por Hermione, mas silenciosamente fez de tudo para que ninguém mais desconfiasse do estado da menina. Decidiu que o recado de Bella jamais chegaria até Draco e ficou muito satisfeita ao constatar que a pobre garota havia decidido enfrentar tudo sozinha. Chegou a pensar que agindo assim, os planos de Bella poderiam ser frustrados e novamente teriam paz.

Mas ao saber que a menina não suportou a pressão e acabou revelando seu segredo, Narcisa se encheu de raiva e amargura, esquecendo-se completamente da inocência da jovem. Já não lhe importava mais nada, além de manter Draco a salvo e por isso, vendo o filho se afastar decidido a enfrentar Bellatrix, a mulher não hesitou em enfeitiçá-lo.

- Narcisa! O quê fez?- perguntou Lupin assustado com a atitude da mulher.

-Ele não pode ir, Remo! Não pode! – dizia a mulher entre lágrimas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – questionou Moody que acordou com a discussão, enquanto se aproximava seguido por Tonks e Minerva.

Draco foi levado ainda desacordado para seu quarto. Com aquele feitiço, permaneceria em sono profundo por algumas horas. A movimentação na casa não passou despercebida por todos. Fred Weasley observou quando o grupo se dirigiu ao escritório e não hesitou em se utilizar de um de seus mais famosos inventos: as orelhas extensíveis.

Ainda entre lágrimas Narcisa relatou ao grupo o que havia se passado desde a chegada dos garotos até a briga com Draco há minutos atrás. Sabia que já era inútil qualquer tentativa de esconder a situação. Todos a ouviam atentos e um tanto chocados, mas dentre estes, uma mulher destilava ódio através de seus olhos.

- Como pôde ser tão egoísta! Permitir que a menina sofresse a esse ponto! Você não pode imaginar o que ela tem passado... – esbravejava Minerva McGonagall andando de um lado para outro da sala.

- Eu estava protegendo meu filho! – justificou Narcisa.

- E porque seu filho seria melhor do que ela? Bellatrix quer se vingar do seu filho e não dela! Merlim! Desde de o início eu sabia que Hermione jamais deveria ter se envolvido com esse garoto! Eu sabia! – descontrolava-se Minerva.

- Calma! Chega de acusações e vamos nos concentrar no que interessa! – pediu Lupin.

- Narcisa, você disse que já viu Bella se utilizar deste tipo de artimanha antes, então tem alguma idéia do que pode acontecer a menina daqui pra frente... – começou Moody.

- Ela a desconcentra, suga suas forças e a faz cometer erros... E caso decida começar a por em prática suas ameaças, a garota perderá a consciência dos fatos e viverá como se estivesse presa no pesadelo podendo ferir aos outros ou a si mesma. – afirmou Narcisa diante do olhar de horror no rosto de Minerva.

- Há algo que se possa tentar para reverter? – perguntou Tonks preocupada.

- Infelizmente, Bella já domina a mente dela. Talvez chegue a controlá-la... Ela precisa ir embora! – declarou Narcisa.

- Cale-se! Hermione não irá a lugar nenhum!Jamais a abandonaríamos num momento como esse! – disse Minerva furiosa.

- Eu não quero mal à menina. Meu filho gosta dela e só digo isso para o bem de todos. – defendeu-se a senhora Malfoy sob um olhar de desaprovação de Minerva.

- Temos que pensar com muito cuidado antes de decidir! Sugiro que haja uma reunião esta noite. Somente com todos os membros da Ordem presentes poderemos tomar uma decisão. – sugeriu Moody.

A reunião estava encerrada. Pouco a pouco cada um seguiu seu próprio rumo, sem se dar conta de que mais alguém havia tomado conhecimento da situação. Fred estava atônito com tudo o que acabara de ouvir e durante boa parte do dia refletiu sobre o que devia fazer com aquelas informações.

Durante o almoço, várias ausências foram constatadas, mais uma delas não passou despercebida por um jovem ruivo: Hermione ainda não havia saído do quarto. E foi então que Fred finalmente decidiu o que fazer.

- Fred? O que quer aqui? – perguntou Gina estranhando profundamente a presença do irmão em seu quarto.

- Oi, maninha! Será que eu podia falar um instante com Hermione? – perguntou o garoto causando espanto às meninas.

- Hermione não se sente muito bem... – começou Luna.

- É muito importante! Preciso falar com ela! – insistiu Fred chamando a atenção da garota, que fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse, enquanto as meninas saiam do quarto.

Fred se sentou numa poltrona próxima a camada da garota e apenas a observou por alguns instantes. Viu em sua face os sinais de cansaço e um rastro de lágrimas que pareciam ter cessado há poucos instantes. Não sabia por onde começar.

- Hermione, eu preciso te falar uma coisa... – começou o rapaz completamente sem jeito.

- Pode dizer... – respondeu a menina num fio de voz.

- Não sei como dizer isso, mas... Hoje cedo escutei uma conversa entre os chefões e me parece que você está encrencada. – disse o ruivo.

- O-oquê você ouviu exatamente? – perguntou a menina sentando-se na cama, visivelmente nervosa.

- Parece que eles descobriram que Bellatrix Lestrange está usando você para se vingar dos Malfoys e agora eles...

-Eles acham que eu sou um risco e querem que eu vá embora! –completou a menina com os olhos marejados.

-È! Quer dizer, nem todos querem; Minerva e Tonks...

-Sim, eu já imaginava isso. Elas sempre foram minhas amigas. O que mais você ouviu? – interrompeu a garota novamente, tentando se manter firme.

- Eu não consegui entender tudo... Mas parece que está noite haverá uma reunião com todos os membros da Ordem e então será decidido. – falou Fred tentando decifrar a expressão de Hermione.

- Não será preciso. – disse mais para si mesma do que para Fred. – Muito obrigada pelo que fez por mim, hoje! Você foi um grande amigo! – agradeceu a menina.

- Não sabia o que fazer, mas pensei que você deveria estar preparada. – disse o rapaz se levantando.

- Fred? – chamou Hermione. - Não comente sobre isso com mais ninguém, tá? Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Pode deixar! – disse o ruivo fechando a porta e a deixando entregue a seus pensamentos.

"Como pude não perceber... Bellatrix!". Imediatamente a mente da garota revivia com total clareza cenas que haviam se passado na floresta de Katyn há semanas atrás e que eram a chave para solucionar todo aquele mistério.

Flashback

"Hermione respirava aliviada e abraçava a Draco, quando uma figura surgia das sombras e os atacava com fúria.

- _Sectumsempra!-_ gritou Bellatrix Lestrange.

Num gesto rápido Draco girou protegendo Hermione com seu próprio corpo e recebendo o feitiço. Era atingido pela segunda vez no mesmo local e desta vez os ferimentos eram ainda mais profundos.

Hermione foi tomada pela fúria e atacou a bruxa com todas as suas forças; No entanto, embora a jovem demonstrasse uma força e uma determinação impressionantes, Bella era uma duelista experiente e estava levando a melhor.

Luna correu até Hermione e tentou pretrificar Bellatrix, mas não obteve sucesso; Antes que pudesse lançar o feitiço, a comensal a estuporou e percebendo que todos os seus comparsas se encontravam fora de combate, aparatou deixando no ar uma promessa de vingança e o som de sua risada insana".

"Como pôde não perceber?" – pensava a jovem enquanto ligava o chuveiro e deixava água gelada correr sobre seu corpo, encharcando rapidamente seus cabelos e suas roupas. Ela estava roubando sua vida para ter Draco. Não pôde suportar ver seu sobrinho, o príncipe da Sonserina defender uma sangue-ruim com o próprio corpo.

Irônico: o momento que selou seu destino e despertou o ódio de Bellatrix, foi justamente o mesmo momento em que Draco provou para Hermione e para o mundo inteiro que a amava... E agora era a vez dela de fazer o mesmo.

-Notas da Autora-

Saudações leitores!

Aqui as coisas começaram a ficar mais claras... Temos uma vilã e agora sabemos o que ela quer. Hermione e Draco acabaram tomando decisões drásticas e o resultado disso, mudará completamente o rumo dos acontecimentos. Quero avisar que o próximo capítulo, "Todo Sentimento" – foi de longe o mais complicado entre todos que já escrevi... Bom, ele faz algumas referências, mas acho que nada que justifique alterar a censura da fic.

Durante essa semana estivemos especulando sobre quem deveria matar Bella... Sara, Michele, Flavinha, Gabriela e eu não conseguimos chegar a um acordo, então se alguém mais desejar opinar, sinta-se a vontade!

Agradecimentos especiais as minhas leitoras fiéis:

Sara: Que semana corrida, hein? Quase não nos falamos nos últimos dias... Mas aqui está o capítulo e eu espero realmente que você goste! Ainda estamos na fase mais negra, mas logo vamos partir para a ação de verdade! Beijos, amiga!


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. VI - Todo Sentimento

_Preciso não dormir até se consumar  
>O tempo da gente...<br>Preciso conduzir um tempo de te amar  
>Te amando devagar e urgentemente<br>Pretendo descobrir no último momento  
>Um tempo que refaz o que desfez<br>Que recolhe todo sentimento  
>E bota no corpo uma outra vez<br>Prometo te querer até o amor cair doente  
>Prefiro então partir a tempo de poder<br>A gente se desvencilhar da gente  
>Depois de te perder, te encontro com certeza<br>Talvez num tempo da delicadeza  
>Onde não diremos nada, nada aconteceu<br>Apenas seguirei como encantado ao lado teu. _

Quase uma hora depois, Hermione Granger, ainda com os cabelos molhados, descia as escadas e percorria a sala da mansão a procura do seu destino. Jamais estivera tão decidida em toda sua vida e não recuaria nenhum milímetro em seus planos.

Não houve mais treinamento. Toda a casa fervilhava em cochichos e conversas secretas; Narcisa permanecia trancada no quarto de Snape, de modo que ninguém mais a viu desde o início da manhã. Minerva mantinha-se trancada com Tonks em seu próprio quarto tecendo uma espécie de estratégia para que Hermione permanecesse entre eles. E enquanto isso, os mais jovens aproveitavam para descansar e especular sobre o que estaria acontecendo.

Gina viu Hermione se aproximar com um olhar extremamente enigmático e não pôde deixar de se surpreender com a transformação da amiga. Hermione havia abandonado o ar de tristeza e se arrumado como há muito tempo não fazia; Trajava um belo vestido verde com sandálias em tom marfim. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e soltos, caindo-lhe pelas costas; Além disso, trazia em suas mãos um pequeno pacote cuidadosamente adornado com um laço de fita azul. Não foi preciso que a castanha disse nada para que a ruiva se levantasse e seguisse em sua direção, deixando para trás um grupo de jovens que conversava animadamente.

- Mi, você está muito bonita! – elogiou Gina.

- Obrigada, Gina. – respondeu Hermione séria. – Você sabe onde Draco está?

- Ninguém o viu hoje. Mas ouvi Tonks comentar que ele estava no quarto, pois não se sentia bem. – disse Gina.

-Perfeito. – disse Hermione mais para si do que para a amiga.

- O quê disse? – estranhou a ruivinha.

- Nada. Ouça Gina, preciso de sua ajuda. Tenho que ter uma conversa muito séria com Draco e preciso que nos dê cobertura. É importante e não quero que ninguém interrompa. – pediu Hermione.

- Tudo bem! Já entendi! Pode deixar comigo, amiga! – respondeu Gina com um sorriso, embora intimamente estivesse bastante preocupada.

-Obrigada! – disse Hermione, seguindo em direção ás escadas.

- Hei, Gina! Porque a Mione não ficou aqui com a gente? Parece que tem semanas que não falo com ela. – queixou-se Rony enquanto Gina se acomodava no sofá ao lado de Harry.

A cada degrau que subia, Hermione sentia seu coração acelerar. Era difícil confessar, mas por trás de sua aparência tão decidida, escondia-se uma garota que nunca esteve tão assustada em toda sua vida. Mas sempre que algum traço de hesitação surgia em sua mente, a menina o espantava rapidamente com a simples lembrança de Draco a protegendo na floresta. O amava era certo, e ele saberia disso.

Parou diante da porta de madeira talhada, a mesma porta de seu primeiro pesadelo e respirou fundo. Agora tudo seria diferente; Aquele final de tarde seria só deles mais uma vez e pela última vez. Tomou coragem e empurrou a porta, entrando no dormitório.

Draco estava de costas e olhava fixamente pela janela. Ouviu a porta ranger, anunciando a presença de alguém; E independente de quem fosse, para ele, esse alguém não era bem-vindo e por isso, mesmo sem se virar para ver de quem se travava, simplesmente ordenou:

- Deixe-me. Não quero falar com ninguém.

Imediatamente ouviu o barulho da porta se fechar e por um segundo imaginou ter conseguido se manter isolado nos pensamentos que o atormentavam, mas logo percebeu ter se enganado. Um perfume doce pouco à pouco tomou conta do ambiente, denunciando a presença de sua dona e fazendo com que o loiro se virasse bruscamente para encontrar uma Hermione que permanecia estática lhe observando.

Quantas coisas ela poderia dizer para ele naquele momento? Quantas coisas ele poderia dizer para ela naquele momento? Gritaria que o amava e que por ele estava disposta a tudo? Olharia em seus olhos e pediria perdão pelos dias que sofreu por sua culpa?... Havia tanto a ser dito e nenhuma palavra que fizesse sentido.

Ainda em silêncio, Hermione caminhou até uma pequena mesa e lá colocou delicadamente o pacote que trazia nas mãos. "Não, ela não esqueceu."- pensava Draco enquanto ficava de pé, vendo-a se virar em sua direção. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e abriu a boca, tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas não houve tempo porque Hermione correu até ele e o beijou de forma possessiva como nunca havia feito antes.

Durante poucos segundos, Draco não a correspondeu, permanecendo confuso com aquela atitude. Mas Hermione parecia realmente disposta a impedir que o rapaz desenvolvesse qualquer raciocínio e não parou de beijá-lo até o momento em que conseguiu que o rapaz a retribuísse em igual intensidade.

Qual era mesmo a sua intenção? Com Draco a beijando daquela maneira, ela mal conseguia se lembrar que foi até ali para que ele soubesse que ela o amava. Certamente ele já sabia, ela sempre procurou demonstrar, mas assim como ele, nunca havia tido realmente.

Talvez por vergonha, talvez por medo de que ele não fizesse o mesmo, jamais dissera "eu te amo". Mas agora sentia que era preciso e que já não podia esperar. Ainda que não estivessem mais juntos, mesmo que nunca mais chegassem a ser um casal, ela desejava que ele soubesse disso.

Estava tão decidida que não se intimidou quando ele a expulsou do quarto. Mas perdeu qualquer traço de lógica quando seus olhos encontraram os olhos cor de céu e apenas sentiu seu corpo ser atraído, como se estivesse diante um imã. Era forte demais. Ela não podia lutar contra algo tão intenso e sem pensar em mais nada correu até ele e o beijou.

Ele não correspondeu no início, mas ela não desistiu. "Sei que você também sente" – pensou enquanto continuava o beijo, até que sentiu as mãos frias dele tocarem suas costas e sua língua invadir sua boca mais sedenta do que nunca. E como resultado, um misto de satisfação e excitação.

Já não era preciso falar, cada beijo, cada toque deixava claro que um pertencia somente ao outro e que pra sempre seria assim. Naquele momento não existia nada além do sentimento que compartilhavam. Já não havia limites e ambos agradeciam por isso.

Pouco a pouco, Draco deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço de Hermione, fazendo com que suas pernas começassem a fraquejar. Estava encantada com as novas sensações que seu corpo começava a experimentar e desejou poder retribuir. Lentamente a menina moveu suas mãos e começou a tocá-lo. Braços, costas, abdômen... Era como novo um jogo: ele a tocava, ela retribuía.

A cada novo ponto explorado o perigo aumentava. Mas ela recuava e nem demonstrava medo, deixando o rapaz encantado. As sensações se tornavam cada vez mais intensas e por um segundo, num esforço sobre-humano, Draco conseguiu se separar da garota e a olhou profundamente nos olhos como se perguntasse o que ela pretendia.

Ainda que tudo fosse silêncio, Hermione entendeu perfeitamente aquele olhar e mesmo que nada disso estivesse em seus planos, não teve dúvidas sobre qual seria sua resposta e por isso, respondeu da maneira mais clara disponível naquele momento, arrancando a camisa que o loiro vestia e voltando a beijá-lo tão intensamente quanto antes.

Agora nada mais existia. Somente paixão. Somente desejo. Somente o amor verdadeiro que sentiam um pelo outro. Não era como em um sonho, era completamente real. Ambos procuravam sentir cada toque, o gosto de cada beijo, e a mistura exótica, mas perfeita do perfume de menta com flores.

Ignorando a necessidade de ar, seguiam pouco a pouco, entre beijos e abraços em direção a enorme cama, até que finalmente a alcançaram. As mãos da jovem deslizavam sobre a pele nua do rapaz, como fogo derretendo o gelo; Para Draco, era impossível parar de beijá-la, ele a queria, sempre a quis e agora que a tinha em seus braços estava decido a lhe fazer sentir a mesma sensação que o fazia queimar por dentro, desde que a beijou pela primeira vez na praia de La Madeleine.

Abandonando a lógica e as convenções, Hermione se entregou completamente aquele momento, o melhor e o pior momento de sua vida. Quando amou com todas as suas forças e pela última vez. Deixou-se levar completamente pelas mãos de Draco, sem medos e sem preconceitos; Desejava apenas poder tê-lo, nem que fosse por uma única vez.

Lentamente o rapaz avançava com sua mão sobre o vestido, descobrindo joelho e perna; Tocava-lhe deixando claro que estava na verdade tomando posse daquele corpo, como já fizeram antes com seu coração. Delicadeza não seria uma palavra para descrever o que se passava, paixão, entrega, desejo, talvez sim. Mas nenhuma escolha refletiria precisamente o que sentiam dois corações, que embora descompassados, permaneciam no mesmo ritmo.

Se a mente ficava confusa com situações demasiadamente novas ou inesperadas, com o corpo não era assim. O instinto gritava por cada poro e o amor simplesmente acontecia a cada toque. Medo, dor, vergonha... cada um vivenciado e superado a seu tempo, restando apenas um prazer inocente de amar e ser amado pela primeira vez.

Não importava com quantas garotas tinha estado antes, aquele definitivamente era a primeira vez que Draco fazia amor. Tinha a sensação de que tudo o que viveu e tudo que sofreu, foi simplesmente para estar ali naquele momento tão perfeito e único. Por algumas vezes a conduziu e por outras surpreendentemente se deixou conduzir, atendendo cada exigência de sua menina. A menina que lhe amava e a quem ele amava acima de tudo – conclusão que ficou extremamente clara naquele instante.

E de repente foi estranho descobrir que como tudo na vida, o amor também possui um limite; E uma vez que se alcança tal fronteira, toda a sede e toda a paixão se desfazem por alguns segundos; Um processo simultaneamente doce e doloroso, onde o corpo mostra o quanto é frágil e incapaz de suportar toda a força do que se está sentindo.

Ele poderia deixá-la agora, quando já não eram apenas um; Mas não o fez, preferiu olhá-la nos olhos e fazê-la olhar nos seus para que ficasse claro que tudo aquilo era carne, era desejo, mas antes de tudo era amor. E ainda sob os efeitos de um turbilhão de emoções, Hermione compreendeu e agradeceu mentalmente por esse gesto.

Uma lágrima deslizou por sua face, enquanto a menina recobrava a razão e se lembrava do motivo que a levara até ali. Ainda que não soubesse o que se passava, Draco prometeu a si mesmo que ela não sofreria mais. Delicadamente, o rapaz levou sua mão ao rosto da garota, apagando o rastro molhado, fazendo com que um leve sorriso se formasse nos lábios da garota.

- Eu amo você! – disse Hermione o olhando diretamente para Draco e o deixando completamente sem reação.

Eram apenas palavras, mas de alguma forma, aquilo o atingiu de maneira tão profunda que por alguns segundos ele ficou sem reação. Seu coração disparou e lentamente percebeu que seus olhos começavam a marejar. Como era possível que alguém como ele se comovesse tanto com uma frase tão simples e até banal? Não havia explicação.

Naquele instante, o mundo de Draco Malfoy começou a mudar e então ele percebeu o quanto se tornava vulnerável diante de Hermione e que definitivamente não sabia lidar com isso. Ele não a respondeu naquele momento; Ele a amava, mas guiado por medo, ou talvez pelo orgulho que ainda não havia conseguido abandonar completamente, ele apenas a abraçou.

Ele jamais poderia imaginar que ao proceder desta maneira, havia começado a perdê-la. Quando entrou naquele quarto, Hermione estava decidida a dizer a Draco que o amava e que em nome do que sentia, iria partir e permitir que ele tivesse uma chance. Mas diante dele, fraquejou e acabou dando uma nova chance para aquele amor que preenchia sua alma.

Não se arrependia pelo que viveu, mas diante da reação do rapaz a suas palavras, a garota não teve dúvidas sobre o que devia fazer. Retribuiu aquele último abraço e tocou seus lábios mais uma vez, antes de partir.

_Tempo, às vezes o tempo só escorre entre os dedos  
>E você está como sempre esteve<br>mas ficou com as memórias_

- Aonde vai? – perguntou o loiro visivelmente confuso, enquanto via a menina recolocar o vestido e se mover em direção a porta.

- Eu preciso ir embora, Draco. – respondeu a garota séria.

- Não, você não precisa ir agora. Haverá uma longa reunião e... – começou o loiro, se aproximando da menina.

_Eu, Eu vou sempre pensar em você e sorrir  
>E ficar feliz pelo tempo em que eu tinha você comigo<em>

- Não haverá reunião. Já não há nada para eles decidirem. – falou Hermione tentando se manter firme.

- Do que está falando? Eles vão decidir sobre o que está acontecendo; Sobre como impedir Bellatrix e ... – tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido.

- Eles não podem ajudar. Ninguém pode e por isso, decidi ir embora. – disse a menina sem encará-lo.

_Embora nossos caminhos estejam separados  
>Eu não vou esquecer, então não esqueça<br>As lembranças que nós fizemos_

- O quê? Você não sabe o que está dizendo! – disse o rapaz transtornado, enquanto a segurava pelo braço.

- Eu vou partir esta noite. E nada me fará mudar de idéia! Não permitirei que ela consiga o que quer. Você vai lutar e vai conseguir reconstruir sua vida como sempre quis; E se esse é o preço, não me importo. – disse Hermione cedendo às lágrimas.

_Adeus, não há palavra mais triste pra dizer  
>E é dita para ir embora<br>Com apenas lembranças  
>Quem saberia o que estaria por vir<br>Nós saímos de uma vida e tempo que nós nunca viremos de novo_

- Não! Eu não vou permitir! – gritou o loiro.

- Será que não consegue entender? Amo-te! Amo-te e não permitirei que ela te destrua pela minha mão! Você vai viver, e vai poder escolher ser quem você desejar, sem a influência de seu pai ou de Bella... – disse a jovem enlaçando sua mão à dele.

- Não. Eu não posso te deixar ir! – falou decidido, enquanto a prendia junto a si.

- Quando tudo isso terminar, você poderá escolher voltar pra mim. Sempre saberá onde me encontrar! – falou a garota se soltando e finalmente deixando os aposentos.

_Por favor lembre, por favor lembre  
>Eu estava lá pra você e você pra mim<br>Por favor lembre nosso tempo junto  
>O tempo era seu e meu<br>E nós éramos loucos e livres  
>Por favor lembre, por favor lembre de mim<em>

Hermione jamais imaginou que seria tão difícil; Por vários momentos chegou a pensar em desistir de tudo, mas a lembrança das ameaças de Bella a faziam persistir. Jamais poderia viver com o peso da culpa de ferir Draco, ou qualquer um de seus amigos. Assim, mesmo com o coração partido, saiu do quarto e enxugou as lágrimas enquanto caminhava com passos firmes em direção a biblioteca.

_E como nós riamos e como nós sorriamos  
>E como esse mundo era seu e meu<br>E como __o sonho não estava fora de alcance  
>Eu ficava com você e você ficava comigo<br>Nós trouxemos cada dia e os fizemos brilhar  
>Nós escrevemos nossos nomes através do céu<em>

Respirou fundo e reuniu todas as forças que lhe restavam para abrir aquela porta. Todos automaticamente voltaram sua atenção para a garota, que precisou de alguns segundos para retomar o domínio perfeito de sua voz e conseguir anunciar sua decisão.

- Peço que me perdoem, mas eu tenho algo importante para dizer! – começou a menina, enquanto Minerva se levantava e seguia em sua direção visivelmente preocupada.

Enquanto isso, sozinho, Draco finalmente chorava. Um choro de desespero e de impotência. Sentia-se fraco e covarde; Mais uma vez era ela a se sacrificar por seus erros, mais uma vez ela fazia o que era preciso. Ela estava indo embora e ele sequer conseguiu dizer-lhe o quanto a amava. Mas desta vez, não estava certo... Não podia estar! Após alguns minutos remoendo diversas idéias, o rapaz simplesmente desistiu de tentar ser frio e de ser lógico; Saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Estava decidido a impedir que Hermione o deixasse e deixasse o abrigo da Ordem de Fênix e se não podia convencê-la, ele sabia quem poderia fazê-lo.

Na biblioteca, sob um forte olhar de reprovação de Narcisa, Hermione era autorizada a falar.

- Gostaria, antes de tudo de agradecer pela preocupação que demonstraram e por tudo que têm feito por mim durante estes meses... Sei que todos já estão cientes do que me aconteceu, então agora tudo o que quero é pedir um último favor. – começou a menina, ganhando a atenção de todos.

- Hermione, do que está falando? – perguntou McGonagall apreensiva.

- Eu gostaria de ir para minha casa. Meus pais já estão a minha espera, de modo que tudo o que preciso é que alguém me ajude a chegar até eles.- declarou.

- Não, filha. Você não irá embora! – disse Minerva com os olhos marejados.

- Eu entendo que me tornei um risco para os meus amigos e para a Ordem e por isso decidi por mim mesma que devo partir.- concluiu a garota.

- Obrigada por fazer isso... – disse Narcisa sentindo-se aliviada pela decisão da garota.

- Está realmente certa do que deseja, senhorita Granger? – questionou Moody.

- Sim, professor. – respondeu segura.

- Então creio que Lupin poderá acompanhá-la. – disse o velho auror.

- Não! Ela não vai ficar sozinha e a mercê de Bellatrix! – protestou Minerva.

- Isso mesmo! É apenas uma criança! Não vamos simplesmente abandonar a pobrezinha a própria sorte! – concordou a senhora Weasley.

- Eu também sou contra! – declarou Tonks.

- Agradeço por este gesto, mas sei que estou tomando a decisão correta. Eu realmente preciso ir. – insistiu Hermione ignorando os apelos de Minerva.

- Hermione, você não ficará sozinha... Eu vou olhar por você, minha querida, eu prometo! – disse Minerva abraçando a garota.

- Eu queria que a senhora entregasse essa carta à Harry... – pediu a menina enquanto entregava à professora um envelope cor-de-rosa cuidadosamente lacrado e em seguida sendo conduzida por Lupin à porta de sua casa.

- Hermione! – gritou Draco ainda do alto da escada, mas já era tarde demais; Ela já havia partido.

-Notas da Autora-

Este foi, definitivamente, o capítulo mais complicado até agora. Sofri um bocado para escrevê-lo... Sara e Flavinha que o digam! Mas acho que o resultado ficou bom! Espero que comentem e me contem o que acharam!

Agradecimentos a todos que a acompanham a fic.

Sara: Bom, como eu já havia dito antes, aqui começam as mudanças. Hermione fica por conta própria e agora precisa aprender a lidar com o fato de estar sozinha; Draco, por sua vez, iniciou o que eu chamaria de inferno astral... Pode esperar muita ação e confusão daqui pra frente.

Flavinha: Não precisa sofrer ainda por esta separação... Não será tão longa, eu prometo. Essa semana você pode ter todas as explicações que quiser, ok? Obrigada por tudo!

Deh Malfoy: sobre o capítulo, é como eu já expliquei, eles se amam e não há nada que não fariam para ver o outro feliz... Mas me dê mais alguns capítulos e você poderá ver o que eles são capazes. Obrigada acompanhar minha história!

Michele: Não se impressione com as injustiças... Elas são necessárias para o andamento da história. Sei que esta é uma fase meio triste, mas calma, logo a ação tomará conta dos capítulos e nossos meninos, principalmente o Harry, se tornarão senhores de seus próprios destinos. Só mais alguns capítulos, ok?

Gabriela: Espero que tenha gostado de mais este capítulo... Fico muito feliz em tê-la como leitora! Beijos!

Melissa: Narcisa é uma caixinha de surpresas... Acho que ela ainda vai aprontar por aqui. Bella é uma vilã e tanto e eu até tenho uma queda por vilões, mas definitivamente, esse mundo será pequeno demais para ela e Hermione, rs. Obrigada por tudo!

Teresa: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, espero que este também não tenha decepcionado! Eu realmente ainda não tenho certeza de quem deverá ser o responsável direto pela morte da Bella, mas estou entre o Draco e a Narcisa. Agradeço sinceramente por toda a sua atenção comigo e com minha fic. Beijos.

Tetê: Fico tão feliz em saber que você gostou da minha história; Não faz idéia de como um comentário pode alegrar o meu dia. Obrigada!

Anna: Poxa, você sempre consegue me deixar sem graça. Agradeço de coração por cada palavra, não sabe o quanto fico feliz em ter você como leitora! Eu sei sobre a gangue das leitoras, mas faço questão de não me tornar um alvo,rs. Te garanto que ainda teremos muitas emoções e espero sua opinião sobre este capítulo. Beijos!

Obrigada de coração a todos os leitores da Fênix!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Imogen


End file.
